


Address Unknown

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Deal with a Devil, F/F, F/M, One Night Stands, POV Second Person, Redemption, Road Trips, Starting Over
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia lässt die Mission hinter sich – es war nie ihre erste Wahl. Nicht dass sie eine hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Address Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler bis zu AtS 2x22 There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb & Supernatural pre 1x01 Pilot.  
> Mit der fanfic100-Challenge im Rücken, wird es Zeit die ungewöhnlicheren Paarungen und Ideen für Cordelia abzuklopfen, da ist sogar ein richtiges MotW und Hello, Faith! Plus Crossover mit Supernatural, aber man muss die Serie nicht unbedingt kennen, um diese Fic zu verstehen, es genügt zu wissen, dass die Boys smokin’ hot und auf ihrem ganz eigenen übernatürlichem Hunting-Trip sind. Plus Sam ist 17, also spielt das Ganze bevor er nach Stanfort ging und vor dem Piloten.

_I am evening the score -_  
_I am cutting the umbilical cord._  
_Curled with my teeth against my knees,_  
_I am scratching at my consciousness_  
_Like a bitch with fleas._  
_I think you'll be greatly pleased_  
_To learn that yours was the hardest_  
_Itch to relieve._  
_~*~_

Ihr seid zurück von Buffys Beerdigung und Angel sagt, er braucht Zeit für sich. Zeit, diesen Schlag zu verarbeiten. Du denkst, dass du keine Zeit hast und antwortest, dass du gehen wirst, wenn er tatsächlich das Land verlässt. Wenn er wieder seine Mission verrät. Er gibt dir den überstrapazierten Blick, der dir sagt, dass du deine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu lange vernachlässigt hast, wenn er es wagt, deine Worte nicht ernst zunehmen. Dass er dich nicht kennt, wenn er meint, dass Verantwortung deinem Charakter entspricht und du seinen Trip zu der dunklen Seite im Ansatz verziehen hast.

Angel kommt auf dich zu, gibt dir einen begütigend Kuss auf die Stirn und geht.

Du folgst. Nicht um eine Szene zu machen. Nein, du begleitest ihn ruhig zur Tür, wünschst ihm ein schönes Leben. Er zögert und du lächelst befreit und dann gehst du vor ihm aus der Tür. Du nimmst sein Auto als Abfindung für zwei Jahre, die dir niemand zurückgeben kann und die dich so tief verändert haben, dass du nicht weißt, wo du mit den Aufbauarbeiten anfangen sollst. Du fährst ziellos durch LA, bis der Tank fast leer ist und die Sonne schwach an der Skyline kratzt. Bereit für einen neuen Tag.

Du tust es ihr nach, tankst voll und gehst dein Leben zusammenpacken.

Bedankst dich bei Dennis unter der Dusche, weil vergossene Tränen ein notwendiges Goodbye soviel schwerer machen. Sagst ihm, dass er der beste Mitbewohner war, den eine Frau sich wünschen kann und ignorierst seine furiosen Zettel mit zu vielen Fragen, die eine Antwort verlangen. Ziehst deine beste schwarze Rüstung an, die aus unmöglichen High Heels, einem zu kurzen Rock und zu engem Oberteil besteht. Holst die wichtigsten Sachen aus deinem Apartment und schmeißt sie in den Kofferraum. Er ist nicht einmal voll und du denkst für all deine materialistischen Ambitionen war das ein weiteres Armutszeugnis. Du rufst Wes an und sagst, dass du weg bist. Er kann den Rest deines Krempels für Fred haben oder verkaufen, wenn er will. Dass du ihm Karten schreiben wirst und Gunn, aber das war’s für dich.

Damit legst du auf, ignorierst das Klingeln und starrst in den unwandelbaren kalifornischen Morgenhimmel.

LA hat dir vor allem Alpträume beschert. Deine letzte Ausfahrt ist gerade eingetroffen und du weißt, dass wenn du sie ungenutzt vorbeiziehen lässt, das dein Leben war. Zwingst dich zum Egoismus, dazu auf deinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb zu hören und nicht auf das konstante Läuten deines Handys. Du wirst dich erklären, aber nicht heute und du hoffst, dass Wesley dich verstehen wird, wenn du ihm alle Fakten eines Tages offen legst. Irgendwann.

Dein nächster Anruf geht an Lilah.

Dein Deal ist zu spontan für sie, um ihn zu hintergehen und sie gibt dir Faith als Extra. Dir ist nicht ganz klar warum, aber es ist auch nicht unbedingt wichtig. Vielleicht ist es weise Voraussicht der Anwältin und ihr intuitives Verstehen, wie Angel Investigations funktioniert. Dass Angel oder sogar Wes der Jägerin einen Besuch abstatten werden, wenn ihnen klar wird, dass du deinen Ausstieg durchziehst. In einem Vierteljahr oder fünf Monaten. Dir ist es egal. Du bist die Visionen los, einundzwanzig, selbst wenn dein Gesicht mindestens fünf Jahre älter aussieht und dein Geist eine gebrechliche Greisin ist.

Du hast hunderttausend Dollar in unmarkierten Scheinen in einem diskreten Aktenkoffer im Kofferraum und keine dreißig Silberlinge. Du bist nicht Judas und du hast Lilahs Sticheleien an dir abperln lassen, weil dieser Teil deines Lebens vorbei ist. Es dich noch nie gekümmert hat, was die Teufelsadvokatin von dir hält. Dantes Inferno hat wenig mit deiner Vorstellung des Jenseits gemein, mehr mit deiner Zukunft, wenn du nicht den Absprung schaffst. Du sie nur mit sadistischem Lächeln gefragt hast, ob dein Kreis im neunten Zirkel der Hölle, derselbe wie ihrer ist, denn das wäre ein Grund es dir anders zu überlegen. Ihr zwei im Cocytus festgefroren sein werdet, aber du denkst, dass es dich gerade mal an den äußeren Rand verschlagen wird, an dem die Familie verraten wird. Caina, wenn dich deiner Erinnerung nicht im Stich lässt, Lilahs Zustimmung war überrascht.

„Also spar dir den Mindfuck, Lilah, denn du hast einen Meister, den du verraten wirst und auf dich wartet Judecca.“

Sie hat nur die Lippen zusammengepresst bei deiner finsteren Prognose ihrer Zukunft und schließlich den Dämon angefahren, das Tempo zu erhöhen, indem deine seherischen Fähigkeiten auf ihn übergingen. Da war eine neue Leere in deinem Kopf und dir wird klar, dass die Visionen zwar Teil von dir waren, der Verlust jedoch nicht so quälend ist, wie du gedacht hattest. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob jemand dein Überdruckventil betätigt hat und die Echos eingefangen, die durch deinen Schädel hallten. Aber nicht die Ursache und du beobachtest den in der Hitze flirrenden Betonbau vor dir, kannst beinahe die Verzweiflung auf deiner Zunge schmecken, die in den Köpfen der Insassen feststeckt und verengst die Augen.

Es war dir egal. Ist es.

Du sitzt auf der Motorhaube in der brütenden Nachmittagssonne und leichtem Wind. Wartest auf Faith, die als freie Frau aus dem Gefängnis marschiert und ihr Zögern als sie dich auf dem leeren Parkplatz sieht, ist für einen Fremden nicht zu erkennen. Du hingegen warst zu lange mit übernatürlich schnellen Gegnern zusammen, hast zu oft die Flucht oder Kampf-Reaktion in Aktion gesehen, um dich von ihrem wiederkehrend selbstbewussten Gang täuschen zu lassen.

„Cordelia!“ Dein Name ist ein dreisilbiges Etwas, das nicht auf ihrer Zunge zusammenpassen will und du erwiderst ihren irritierten Blick unbeeindruckt, während sie die letzten Meter zwischen euch schließt. „Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich dich als Begrüßungskomitee erwartet habe.“

Lügen war nicht das, was Faith ins Gefängnis gebracht hat und du hast nichts davon vergessen, „Sorry, wegen dem mangelnden ‚Willkommen in der Freiheit’-Banner, Faith. Ich werde das beim nächsten Mal in die Ein-Mann-Parade einplanen.“

Höhnisch von ihr, „Mit Pom-Poms?“

Dein unberührter Empfang als sie direkt vor dir steht, „Und Cheerleader-Outfit, wenn du darauf abfährst.“

„Sicher, wer könnte da Nein sagen?“ Sie nimmt noch einen Schritt vor, steht praktisch zwischen deinen Beinen und ihr langes Haar flattert über dein Schlüsselbein. Es war gut zu wissen, dass manche Dinge sich nie ändern würden und Faiths Draufgängertum war Teil davon. Du lässt dich von ihrer ungeschlachten Einschüchterungstaktik nicht blenden und lehnst dich vor, sie tritt automatisch zurück, perplex und du grinst sie an. Dein eigenes Repertoire wurde, um einige Spielzüge aufgefrischt in der Zeit, in der sie im Gefängnis versauerte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du draußen bist, Faith.“ Dir wird klar, dass es mehr als eine Plattitüde ist, die von deiner Zunge rollt. Es war nicht so, als ob die Frau vor dir und ihr Schicksal, dich in der Vergangenheit um den Schlaf gebracht hat. Aber jetzt mit ihr live vor Augen, wird dir klar, dass sie ungebündelte Energie ist und du hast keine Ahnung, wie sie es solange hinter Gittern ausgehalten hat, ohne den Verstand endgültig zu verlieren.

„Yeah, ich auch.“

Ihr Lachen ist ansteckend, ein wenig verrückt an den Kanten und so freiheitsliebend, dass du an jedem anderen Tag einstimmen würdest.

Stattdessen besteht deine Antwort aus, „Buffy ist tot.“

Sie verstummt schlagartig.

Was folgt ist eine sachliche Darstellung ihrer Lage, „Das verschafft dir drei Optionen, Faith. Erstens ich fahre dich zu unserem Büro hier in LA, das momentan verwaist ist, weil Angel sich auf Sinnsuche begeben hat, Wes sich um ein übergeschnapptes Genie kümmern muss und Gunn um seine Gang. Zweitens ich fahre dich nach Sunnydale, das gerade ohne Buffy, dafür mit trauernder Clique besetzt ist. Beide Möglichkeiten beinhalten das wahrscheinliche Auftauchen des Wächterrates in absehbarer Zukunft. Oder drittens, du fährst einfach los und duldest meine Gesellschaft auf unbestimmte Zeit, ohne dass ich etwas anderes von dir verlange außer deinem Schutz, solange du es genauso anspruchslos hältst.“

Faith überlegt lange, tief in Gedanken versunken, du hast keine Eile hier in der Sonne und als sie sich entschieden hat, ist ihr Ton abgeklärt, „Tür Nummer drei.“

„Kluges Mädchen.“ Damit übergibst du ihr den Autoschlüssel. Sie schmeißt ihren Seesack auf den Rücksitz und blickt dich einen Moment abwägend an, während du auf den sengenden Beifahrersitz gleitest. Dein Rock ist zu kurz und deine Oberschenkel fühlen sich an, als ob sie auf dem schwarzen Sitzleder gegrillt werden. Eindeutig nicht der neunte Kreis der Hölle. Du gibst Faith einen ungeduldigen Blick über den Rand deiner Sonnenbrille, dann steigt sie ein, gibt Gas und du drehst das Radio auf, lässt dich vom Fahrtwind abkühlen.

Ihr seid knapp 300 Meilen und einen Sonnenuntergang von LA entfernt. Die fünf Stunden Fahrt waren schweigsam verlaufen und ihr habt über zwei Drittel der Strecke nach San Fransisco hinter euch, als ihr das nächste Mal für etwas anderes als einen kurzen Tankstop anhaltet. Im unspektakulären Gonzales, Monterey County, Kalifornien. Vor einer Bikerbar. Die Frage, ob das ein Test von Faith ist, erübrigt sich und du gehst zielstrebig an den Tresen, verlangst zwei Whiskeys und Bier, damit prostest du ihr zu und deine Kehle brennt, spülst mit deinem Bier nach und deine Auge gleiten über die restlichen Gäste.

Kleinstadt. Nicht dein Geschmack, aber du willst flachgelegt werden. Diese Leere in dir mit neuen Eindrücken auffüllen und du entdeckst in der Ecke jemanden, der dir gefallen könnte. Zu jung für dieses abgelebte Ambiente und eigentlich für dich. Dunkelbraunes Haar, das ihm beim Lesen ins Gesicht fällt. Ein Buch in dieser Bar ist ein Paradoxon in sich und er hat dein volles Interesse. Zusammengefaltet, als ob er sich vor der Welt verstecken will, mit dem Hintergrund verschmelzen. Aber ein prüfender Blick bestätigt dir, dass er hübsch ist. Ein wenig welpenhaft, aber du hast keine große Auswahl hier. Groß gebaut, noch keine durchtrainierte Muskeln, nur sehnige Länge und du magst, was du siehst.

Überprüfst unauffällig, ob er eine Reflexion hat.

Dann schwingen deine Hüften einladend, als du den Raum durchquerst und du fühlst die lüsternen Blicke, die dir folgen beinahe wie ein gieriges Streicheln auf deiner Haut. Er bemerkt dich erst, als du an seinen Tisch trittst und das alte Buch verschwindet schnell in seiner Jacke. Deine Finger gleiten um sein Handgelenk. Er hat einen Puls und nur Überraschung in seinen dunklen Augen, keine Gefahr, als du ihn hochziehst. Sein Griff ist leicht, als ob du ihm durch die Finger gleiten könntest und es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, dich zu verlieren.

Fünf Minuten später hast du ihn in seinem Chevy auf der Rücksitzbank.

Du kommst zweimal, ein Körper wie deiner hat den Vorteil, dass Männer kein Problem haben deinen Wünschen zu entsprechen und er versteht seine Zunge richtig einzusetzen, was ein unerwarteter Bonus ist. Du gibst ihm ein nichts sagendes Lächeln, als er danach nach deiner Nummer fragt und die Antwort, dass ihr nur auf Durchreise seid. Er ebenso und kritzelt dir trotzdem seine Handynummer auf einen Flyer, den er am Eingang findet. Da ist ein für dich gut getimter Ruf für ihn. Gebellter Befehl seinen Arsch zu bewegen und er drückt dir den Zettel in die Hand, bevor er grinsend auf seinen Begleiter zusprintet und auf dem Beifahrersitz verschwindet. Das Schnurren des schwarzen Chevy wird von dem Röhren der Neuankömmlinge auf Bikes geschluckt. Entsorgst den Zettel mit derselben Sorgfalt, die er dem verwendeten Kondom zukommen ließ und kehrst zu deinem lauwarmen Bier und Faith zurück.

Die gibt dir einen nachdenklichen Blick, „Du verblüffst mich, Cor.“

Du zuckst nur die Schultern und lächelst kalt, weil dich zwischenzeitlich wenig verblüffen und noch weniger enttäuschen kann. „Ist das schlecht?“

Das „Mmh” sagt dir, dass Faith noch zu keinem Urteil bereit ist und ihr Erstaunen sich in Grenzen hält.

Du lehnst dich vor, „Fünf Vampire sind gerade eingetroffen und lungern auf dem Vorplatz rum, falls du interessiert bist, Slayer.“ Damit ist sie ebenfalls mit blitzenden Augen und schwingenden Hüften aus der Tür und du grinst in dein Bier.

Gefängnisse ändern nicht, was man ist, sondern nur die Reaktionszeit und Motivation.

_~*~_  
_This is me without my hair -_  
_Welcome to my open stare,_  
_I got nothing to hide, no more._  
_Why disguise what isn't there?_  
_I am an eyesore -_  
_I am a detour._  
_You can find me crying on_  
_The shoulder of the road._  
_And I will tell you,_  
_What you want to hear._  
_~*~_

Ein Deal mit dem Teufel hat immer Konsequenzen. Dein Preis besteht aus dem bestialischen Tod deines One-Night-Stands.

In deinem Traum.

Du bist aus dem Bett und in die Ecke des Raumes vor der Altlast deines Schlafes geflüchtet, bevor du die Augen aufschlägst und von Dunkelgrau in deiner Sicht begrüßt wirst. Lehnst dich mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die Wand auf der Suche nach solider Substanz. Dennis’ geisterhaften Präsenz, die dir versagt bleibt. Presst dein Gewicht gegen Sperrholz unter rauer Tapete, so hart, dass du das Gefühl hast, gleich im Nachbarzimmer zu stehen oder draußen, wenn deine Knöchel nicht vorher nachgeben. Der gefangene Schrei in deiner Kehler löst sich unter dem leisen Knacken in deiner überdehnten Finger. Entlässt ihn mit einem schwachen Wimmern. Dann kannst du wieder atmen, rutscht langsam in die Knie und deine Stirn fällt gegen die Wand in einem unbequemen Winkel.

Du weißt, was passieren wird, aber du fühlst es nicht in deinem Körper. Das ist eine Verbesserung zu den alten Visionen, richtig?

Lilah hat ihren Anteil des Handels nicht ganz eingeholt, ungewollt oder beabsichtigt. Hat in dir etwas vergoldet, das vorher nur matt schimmerte und du fragst dich, warum du davon ausgegangen bist, dass die Anwältin eine der wenigen ist, die nicht komplett unfähig in ihrem Beruf ist. Andererseits ist ihre Priorität, Angel das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und vielleicht hat sie ihre oder deine Jobbeschreibung falsch gelesen, denn Vision Girl und Todesomen sind zwei Paar Schuhe. Du warst fertig. Ernsthaft bereit all das hinter dir zu lassen und sie vermasselt das mit ihrer Inkompetenz.

Oder sie hat die perfekte Vergeltung für deine Anmaßung gefunden, dass eine Flucht aus diesem Leben möglich wäre.

Oder Lilah ist einfach eine Sadistin.

Der Gedanke hat einen gewissen Trostgehalt, ist unpersönlicher als Rache und erträglicher als ein Unfall. Oder die Befürchtung, dass die Mächte deinen Verrat mit entsprechender Münze heimzahlen. Cassandra-Syndrom kommt dir in den Sinn und griechische Tragödie ist überbewertet, wenn eine Klapsmühle heute ausreicht, um deinen Fall klinisch sauber zu lösen. Der Biss auf deine Lippen unterbindet dein Zähneklappern, denn das war erniedrigend und du stehst vorsichtig auf.

Bis du dich davon überzeugt hast, dass dein Einschreiten nichts ändern wird, war Zuversicht in deine Kompetenz die beste Wahl. Glaubst lieber an ein katzenhaftes Lächeln, das um rot geschminkte Lippen spielt, als deine verfrühte Urteilsvollstreckung auf Erden für deinen Ausstieg aus dem Spiel. Denn das wäre als logische Erklärung äußerst beklemmend.

Du bist stolz auf deinen Verstand und nicht bereit ihn abzugeben.

Suchst seine Nummer panisch, bis dir klar wird, dass du sie weggeworfen hast und rüttelst Faiths Schulter, sagst ihr, dass du zurück zur Bar musst, du hast etwas Wichtiges vergessen. Ihr schlechtgelauntes Brummen in das Kissen, „Was zur Hölle? Es kann nicht deine Jungfräulichkeit sein und alles andere kann warten“, quittierst du mit einem Klaps auf die verwuschelte Mähne und dem Schlüssel in deiner Hand, bevor du aus dem Motelzimmer stürmst.

Du findest den Papierball neben der Mülltonne, eine erste handfeste Spur. Die Erleichterung ist pur, schwappt durch deinen Körper und du stehst auf dem dunklen Parkplatz und tust etwas, das du seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hast. Hysterisch Lachen. Denn das hier? Genau das. Das war der eigentliche Grund, weshalb du geblieben bist. Durch all den Mist, das Melodrama und die Enttäuschungen hindurch und du hast dir selber noch nichts bewiesen, außer das sich nicht das gesamte Universum gegen dich verschworen hat. Aber es ist definitiv mehr, als du noch vor einer Minute gemutmaßt hast.

Du warst so sicher, dass du stärker als der Sirenengesang einer Bestimmung bist und du stehst trotzdem barfuss, nur mit deinen Pyjamahosen und Spagettitop bekleidet vor einer geschlossenen Bikerbar. Um halb fünf morgens mit dem unbestreitbaren Verlangen, dich vor einem Fremden komplett zum Narren zu machen. Cassandra par excellence. Dann kommen die Tränen und du hast keine Wimperntusche mehr drauf, um die du dich kümmern musst, so lässt du sie fallen und hältst dich an dem Papierknäuel fest.

Nimmst dich letztendlich zusammen, schleppst dich zurück zu eurem Motel und teilst Faith mit, dass ihr einen Tag länger bleiben werdet. Ihr überzeugendes Argument besteht aus einem schlaftrunkenen, „Bitch, wir müssen nirgendwohin, was ist dein verdammtes Problem? Schlaf dich endlich aus.“

Du versuchst ihrem Ratschlag zu folgen, starrst an die Decke, bis die Bilder deines erträumten Lebens verblassen.

Trophäenfrau ist als Wunschberuf überbewertet, wird mit der Überwindung deines Alltags ersetzt und du kannst ohne Sex leben. Einmal im Jahr ist genug und positives Denken hat gerade deine höchste Priorität. Vielleicht war es so einfach. Dann spritzen nochmals Blut und Eingeweide durch deinen Geist, schleichen sich in dein halbwaches Bewusstsein. Diesmal ist Faith in der Hauptrolle und du weißt, dass es nicht nur Sex ist, sondern simpler Hautkontakt, der die Bilder freisetzt. Zeitlich weniger verzögert, als ob der Damm beim ersten Mal gerissen ist und es keiner Gewalt bedarf, um dich mit ihnen zu überfluten, nur eine Schwäche in deiner Verteidigung. Irgendwann schläfst du trotz sich überschlagender Gedanken ein. Du erwachst ohne Schrei oder Faustschlag, als Faith dich aufrüttelt.

Tropfendes Haar in deinem Gesicht und ein Fragezeichen im Blick.

Schweißnass, obwohl die Klimaanlage einwandfrei arbeitet und du hast Watte im Mund, aber keine schnelle Erklärung. So stehst du wortlos auf, schiebst dich an ihrer in ein Handtuch gehüllten Gestalt vorbei und stolperst ins Bad. Unter die Dusche, weil nichts deinen Kopf klärt, wie das betäubende Gefühl von eiskaltem Wasser auf deiner Haut und das nackte Misstrauen in Faiths Augen sich wie der Vorbote deiner persönlichen Hölle anfühlt.

Kannst die enge Zwangsjacke beinahe um deinen Oberkörper erahnen.

Versuchst deinen Kopf zu klären mit alltäglichen Handgriffen und der Konzentration auf dein Make-up. Zu kunstvoll für diese Kleinstadt, aber du brauchst Ablenkung und Zeit deine Nerven zu beruhigen. Es sieht nicht völlig aufgemalt aus und du nicht wie ein glanzloser Todesengel. Deine Erscheinung kann trotzdem nicht mit Faiths entspannter Auftreten mithalten.

Dem knochentiefen Wissen, dass die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens hinter ihr liegt.

Sie hört deine Suche nach Klamotten, gelangweilt, „Ich sage Sonnenschein voraus.“

Die abgetragene Jeans gleitet über deine Hüften, während du den Gürtel durch die Schlaufen ziehst, musterst du mit zuviel Intensität die Frau bäuchlings auf dem Bett vor dir, die desinteressiert Morgen-News ansieht. Sie dreht den Kopf als sie dein Starren bemerkt, blickt dich hinter dem Vorhang ihrer feuchten Haare fragend an. Gleichgültige Unbesorgnis in kajalverschmierten Augen und die Aussage enthält zuviel Schwäche für deinen Geschmack, aber du triffst sie trotzdem, aufrichtig, „Ich beneide deinen ungebrochenen Optimismus, Faith.“

„Uhm, das kalifornische Wetter ist nicht so wechselhaft, Cordelia.“

Ihre Stimme impliziert den Verdacht eines Hirnschadens deinerseits und du grinst, während du den weißen Wifebeater überziehst, „Ich habe das nicht auf das Wetter bezogen.“

Ein deutlich übertriebenes Jammern, als sie sich vom Bett rollt, „Kryptisch und wir hatten noch nicht einmal Frühstück. Dankeschön.“

Du schlüpfst in deine Sneakers und lässt die Schlüssel einladend klimpern, „Das lässt sich ändern.“

Ihr fahrt in das Diner der Hauptstraße, die beiläufige Berührung der Kellnerin offenbart dir, dass sie in einem Pflegeheim ihrem Tod begegnen wird und es nichts für dich daran zu ändern gibt. Schwarzer Kaffee für euch beide und einen Haufen Pancakes für Faith, von denen du die Ränder abreißt, die nicht in Sirup ertrinken.

Ihren bösen Blick ignorierst und dir überlegst, wie du so schnell die Kontrolle verloren hast. Wie du sie zurückerlangst und dein Gegenüber ist offensichtlich der Meinung, dass du lange genug die grüblerische Geheimniskrämerin alias weiblicher Angel inkarniert hast. Sogar die Kleider stimmen, stellst du mit Häme fest. Und Faith beendet deinen Raubzug auf ihrem Teller, schlägt deine Finger nicht unbedingt verspielt weg, ungeduldig, „Also entweder du bestellst dir eigene Pfannkuchen, Cor, oder du sagst mir endlich, was hier eigentlich los ist.“

Du hast keinen großen Appetit und es wird Zeit eine deiner Theorien zu testen.

Streckst die Hand auffordernd aus, deutest ihr mit einer gespannten Kopfbewegung an, ihre in deine zu legen und Faith folgt deinem Wunsch widerwillig. Du lässt dich von den Splittern mitreißen, „Du wirst gegen einen Golem fallen, weil du nicht weißt, dass du nur das Zeichen auf seinem Handrücken entfernen musst.“ Neuer Horror und du schließt wirkungslos die Augen dagegen, „Du wist gegen einen Shorshackdämon fallen, weil du keine passende Kiste bereit hast und arroganterweise meinst, dass dein Schwert ausreicht, anstatt die Box zu besorgen.“ Die Eindrücke werden ersetzt, „Du stirbst in einem Kampf gegen einen Poltergeist, weil dir die passende lateinische Phrase, ‚Exorcie te. Omnis spiritus immunde. Adaperiae!’, nicht einfällt, um ihn zu exorzieren.“ Bilder verwandeln sich, „Du unterliegst einem Kobold, weil du sein Auftreten lustig findest und nicht sein Wurfmesser siehst, bis es zu spät -“

Faith reißt ihre Hand zurück und du öffnest die Augen, blickst lange die geschockte Brünette an und das Verstehen in ihrem Gesicht ist vollständig. Also keine Cassandra, du atmest erleichtert auf, hast die Macht etwas zu ändern und das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Lassen dich wieder an einen schlampig durchgezogenen Auftrag, anstatt explizite Strafe glauben. Ein Glühen, das an Mitleid herankommt, flammt in den dunklen Augen auf, während Faith ihre Lippen mit den Zähnen bearbeitet.

Du wehrst dich instinktiv, herausfordernd, „Wirst du einen dieser Fehler noch einmal begehen, Faith?“

„Offensichtlich nicht.“

„Gut. Denn mein One-Night-Stand ist nicht so glücklich.“ Du legst den abgerissenen Zettel vor dich, streichst ihn glatt und nimmst abwesend einen Schluck Kaffee. Dein Handy auf lautlos gestellt, mit zu vielen Anrufen in Abwesenheit von Wes in der anderen Hand und du überlegst, wie du diese Angelegenheit ohne großes Aufsehen lösen kannst. Ohne seine Hilfe.

Denkst an Wes und deine Finger verkrampfen sich um das Plastik, starrst blind aus der Fensterfront.

Denkst an überstandene Kämpfe und seine Lektion, dass es kein Western-Mythos ist, dass der Blick verrät, was der nächste Zug des Gegners ist, wenn man lernt, ihn richtig zu lesen. Dir wird klar, warum du ihm nicht unter die Augen treten konntest, als du deine Entscheidung getroffen hast. Angel war einfach, weil er nicht verstand, um was es dir ging. Für ihn war alles nur eine kurze Phase und er das hier wahrscheinlich unter bockiger Trotzreaktion abtut. Wes dagegen? Er sieht den Zusammenhang, die Fluktuation deiner Konstanten und weiß, dass dein Wesen im Grunde nie spontan ist, egal wie unvermittelt er mit dem Ergebnis deines Denkprozesses konfrontiert wird.

Wes heute deine Logik untergraben könnte, allein mit einem unausgesprochenem Flehen in der Stimme.

Du jetzt wieder Zeit hast, auch wenn sie scheinbar jedem aus den Händen rinnt, den du berührst.

Dann reißt dich das aufdringliche Bimmeln der Türglocken aus deinen Überlegungen und du hast ein Problem weniger, denn diese Stadt ist nicht groß genug für Reisende, um sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dein erleichtertes Lächeln täuscht über den Fakt hinweg, dass du seinen Namen bereits verdrängt hast und zu gut darin bist, um ihn jetzt wieder heraufzubeschwören. Gutmütiger Spott erscheint angebracht, laut genug, „Hey, Kleiner!“

Faith hebt überrascht die Augenbraue, dreht den Kopf neugierig zu den Neuankömmlingen und du übersiehst ihr dreckiges Handzeichen, ohne es mit einer Reaktion zu belohnen, als sie sich dir wieder zuwendet. Er kaschiert sein Erstaunen bei deiner sonnigen Begrüßung nach dem relativ kalten Abgang gestern und gibt dir ein warmes Lächeln, als er den Gang entlanggeht. Dein Blick geht auf seinen lässigen Begleiter, dessen genervter Ruf ihm eine Konfrontation mit deinem unzensierten Miststück erspart hat. Ungefähr in deinem Alter mit denselben gelebten Jahren im Blick, die du aus dem Spiegel kennst oder von Faith. Oder Wesley. Oder Gunn. Oder Angel.

Vielleicht sind sie wirklich nur in deinem Kopf.

Alte Seelen und du spekulierst abwesend, wann sich eure dunklen Erfahrungen so drastisch in den Blick gebrannt haben, dass dieses Leuchten in Abwesenheit des Lichts entsteht. Es so gegenständlich in der Helligkeit des Tages wird. Ihr so gut im Überleben und so schlecht im kaschieren eurer Wunden dort seid, wo es für eure Kontrahenten entscheidend ist. Du schluckst deine Erkenntnisse runter und bannst jeden tiefgehenden Ausdruck aus deiner Mimik, als das Paar an euren Tisch tritt.

Da ist ein kurzer unbehaglicher Augenblick, gefolgt von einem naiven Bimbolächeln deinerseits, „Wollt ihr euch zu uns setzen?”

Geatmete Höflichkeit, die dich an Wes im Gespräch mit Fremden erinnert, „Gerne.“

Der Ältere gibt euren Kurven indessen eine anerkennende Betrachtung, bevor er mit ähnlich aufgesetzt falschem Charme seinerseits, locker erwidert, „Natürlich, wer kann solchen Schönheiten am frühen Morgen widerstehen, richtig Sammy?“

Der rollt geschult die Augen bei dieser Aussage, deine Schlussfolgerung ist ebenso instinktiv wie Sams Reaktion. Ungleiche Brüder. Er sieht im Tageslicht noch jünger aus, du betest, dass er über 18 ist, alles andere wäre zu heikel und du fühlst dich ein wenig wie Mrs. Robinson und machst Platz neben dir in der Sitznische. Faith strahlt währenddessen ihr bestes ‚Bad Girl’-Lächeln, das harmlose ‚Für alles bereit!’, ohne die Neonschrift mörderischer Psycho.

Gutgelaunt, „Scheinbar nicht du. Ich bin Faith.“

„Dean.“

„Cordelia.“

„Sam.“ Sein Blick geht auf den nur mäßig geglätteten Papierschnitzel vor dir. Zu trocken für seine Jugend, aber noch mit der angemessenen freudigen Erregung, „Dabei den Rückruf zu planen?“

Überspielst die peinliche Situation, dass deine Pläne seinen grausamen Tod heute verhindern sollen und dass du mit allem, was du erlebt hast, ein bisschen zu alt für Nervosität beim Ausmachen eines Dates bist. Ungefähr seit der Junior Highschool. Vor allem wenn dieses weiß, wie deine Intimrasur aussieht. Das vergnügte Blitzen in Faiths Augen bestätigt dir, dass du nicht allein mit diesem schlüpfrigen Gedankengang bist. Bemühst dich um eine arglose Erklärung, „Wir bleiben doch länger, als gedacht, deshalb wenn ihr heute Abend nichts vor habt?“

Die Frage steht im Raum, da ist eine stumme Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden, ein Talent das Gunn und Wes dabei waren in den letzten Monaten im Ansatz zu erarbeiten. Aber das hier geht tiefer, war ein geteiltes Leben und du versuchst zum ersten Mal ernsthaft die Brüder zu lesen. Es ist eine Gabe, die man benötigt, wenn Worte gefährlich sein können, ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf einen ziehen. Was war ihr Hintergrund? Aufbrausende Eltern? Schlagender Vater? Driftende Ausreißer mit genug Erfahrung? Oder Kleinkriminelle?

Denn du denkst nicht, dass Dämonenjagd als Option hoch im Kurs steht.

Faith beobachtet ebenso fasziniert den Austausch, der nicht länger als zehn Sekunden gedauert haben kann und als klar wird, dass der Jüngere den Streit verliert, schaltet die Jägerin sich dazwischen, „Du siehst aus, als ob du eine gute Zeit garantieren kannst, Dean.“

Ihr Lächeln ist kandierte Betörung, gebrannter Zucker mit einem Schuss Bitterkeit, der das Aroma komplettiert und du grinst Dean an, weil noch der Mann geboren werden muss, der die Einladung in Faiths rauchiger Stimme abschlagen kann. Vor allem wenn sie sich danach lasziv den Sirup von den Fingern leckt. Sogar du bist nicht immun dagegen und dein eigenes Lächeln wird sexy in Anbetracht des bevorstehenden leichten Sieges.

Dean schluckt hart und ihr habt gewonnen, „Sicher, wie viel Uhr?“

Denkst vor Sonnenuntergang, aber sagst, „Wie wäre es mit 21 Uhr?“

Spontan begeistert von deinem Tischnachbarn, „Kein Problem, wir sind da.“

Sein Bein zuckt zurück, du vermutest einen harten Tritt und du gibst Dean einen strafenden Blick, bevor du deinen eigenen Charme abstaubst und zum Einsatz bringst. Deine Finger legen sich auf Sams Oberschenkel und seine Hand kommt leicht auf deiner zum liegen. Da sind neue Bilder, füllen die schwarzen Filmrisse in deinem Kopf auf. Du versuchst deine Miene belanglos und deine Finger entspannt zu halten. Tendierst zum begeisterten Hohlkopf, weil es Männer ungezwungener in deiner Gegenwart macht, eher bereit Geheimnisse auszuplaudern. Aber entweder hat das Brüderpaar keine, was dein Bauchgefühl ohne Beweis dementiert oder sie sind zu gut im hüten.

Egal wie unerwartet deine Fragestellung ist, ihre Hintergrundgeschichte ergänzt sich lückenlos, während ihr über eure strauchelt. Bevor ihr euch für die Variante entscheidet, dass ihr Freundinnen seid, die sich seit der Highschool aus den Augen verloren haben. Nur auf einem Wochenendtrip, um alte Zeiten aufleben zu lassen. Nicht in der Stimmung über eure Arbeit zu reden. Was die kniffligen Fragen entschärft und Faith spielt ihre eigenen Karten aus, die vor allem aus zweideutigen Anspielungen und eindeutigen Blicken bestehen. Du bist stolz, dass Dean das Sabbern unterlässt und perplex, dass er trotzdem nicht den roten Faden deiner Unterhaltung mit Sam verliert.

Die glatten Lügen buchstäblich zu kieselglatt für deinen Kopf sind und das ohne Vorbereitung, du gibst ihnen das, das war Talent.

Sie stolpern über keine einzige.

Am Ende bist du davon überzeugt, dass kein Weltuntergang Dean von diesem Date mit der Jägerin abhalten kann. Alles was ihr braucht, wenn es die Stahlstiche in deinem Kopf ändern würde, was es nicht tut. Die Szenenfolgen variieren nur. Aber bevor das Frühstück zu ende ist und ihr euch bis zum Abend verabschiedet, erfährst du genug von Sams sanft kreisendem Daumen, um einen eigenen Recherche-Marathon zu starten.

Faith ist gerne bereit zu helfen und bestätigt dir deinen Eindruck, dass die Zwei zwar nicht ganz koscher, jedoch auch nicht gemeingefährlich sind und du denkst, dass sie genügend Expertise mit jener Kategorie hatte, um es zum Fakt zu machen. Nachdem du von Lorne, strengster Geheimhaltung seinerseits gegenüber dem Team verlangend, an einen Hohenpriester der Santería weitergeleitet wurdest, erscheint euer Unterfangen machbar.

_~*~_  
_Before you go_  
_And that is that -_  
_Yours was the hardest itch to relieve._  
_I've mapped out my course,_  
_Looks like it's all uphill -_  
_~*~_

Das Gespräch mit José ist erfolgreich und du ignorierst dessen gemurmelte Flüche über Kubatouristen, die keine Ahnung von der Materie oder den Orishas haben und das Regla Ocha mehr Respekt als Religion verdient. Es kein Wunder ist, dass die Gottheiten ungehalten sind, wenn sie von solchen Laien für ihre egoistischen Motive missbraucht werden. Du beschreibst das Gesehene und er sagt, dass er Changó, den Gott des Krieges als Verursacher des Blutbads verdächtigt und dann schreibst du eine lange Liste mit Zutaten, die du an Faith weiterreichst und sie kritzelt ‚Waffen?’ daneben.

Du nickst und leitest die Frage weiter, „Ein doppelköpfige Axt wäre meine beste Wette, es ist seine Symbolwaffe. Vielleicht noch eine Armbrust oder ein Speer, aber die Waffen müssen der Gottheit geweiht sein. Ruft mich zurück, wenn ihr alles besorgt habt, ich führe euch durch die Rituale.“

Du atmest auf und sagst artig, „Tausend Dank.“

Zweifelnd von Faith, als ihr aus dem Zimmer geht, „Ein Speer? Wo zum Teufel sollen wir so was auftreiben? Die Doppelaxt geht ja noch.“

„Wir haben Geld, das sollte es einfacher machen.“

Argwöhnend, „Haben wir?“

Zerstreut, „Ja, ja.“

„Seit wann ist Angel Investigations ein lukratives Geschäft?“

Hinterhältig, „Weshalb? Willst du einsteigen?“

Faith schweigt und du würdest gerne sagen, dass der Dollar rollt, seitdem du offizielle Eigentümerin bist, aber das warst du von Anfang an und es waren stets Rubel. Weder Angel noch Doyle waren in der Lage all die rechtlichen Hürden zu überwinden, die eine Existenzgründung benötigte. Du vermutest noch immer, dass beide auch nicht sonderlich daran interessiert gewesen sind, euer Geschäft legal wasserfest zu machen, mit ihrer eingefleischten Politik unter dem Radar der Bürokratie zu fliegen.

Wesley hat dir einen Teil der Verantwortung auf dem Papier abgenommen, seit ihr wieder im Hyperion eingezogen seid. Da ist ferner Nabbit als euer finanzieller Bürge und derjenige, der eure Arztrechnungen bezahlt. Vor allem deine Spezialisten im letzten halben Jahr und du wirst die Neurologen in Zukunft nicht vermissen. Es kommt dir zum ersten Mal in den Sinn, dass du in der offiziellen Position gewesen wärst, Angel damals aus dem Hotel und eurem Leben zu werfen, anstatt dich von ihm feuern zu lassen und du bleibst verwirrt auf der Fahrerseite stehen.

Verflucht. Das war die vergeben Chance, der du nachtrauern solltest. Im Doppelpack.

Du hast dich von Angels Macht als symbolischer Boss einwickeln lassen, so sehr, dass dir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist, deine gesetzlichen Privilegien auszuspielen, die aus deutlich mehr als Vision Girl bestanden. Zweimal. Ein dummer Fehler, den du in Zukunft nicht erneut begehen würdest und da waren unbeendete Geschäfte in LA in deinem Namen.

Faith lehnt sich abwartend auf die Beifahrertür, „Nun, Chica?“

„Ist es nicht und es ist kompliziert. Mir wird gerade klar, wie kompliziert es tatsächlich ist.“

„Ah, will ich wissen, was deinen hübschen Mund in ein solch diabolisches Lächeln legen kann?“

Du schüttelst schlecht gelaunt den Kopf, „Nein, es reicht zu wissen, dass ich noch nicht fertig mit LA bin und Angel nicht sonderlich euphorisch sein wird, wenn er erfährt, dass ich sein Gehalt auf den Mindestlohn kürze. Und er überdies dankbar sein muss, dass ich seinen Vampirarsch nicht für alle Ewigkeit feuere.“

Warnende Worte von Faith, „Ein Biss in die saure Zitrone für unseren Vamp? Geh’ sicher, dass er dir nicht die ganze Hand abbeißt, Cor.“ Dein Blick wird hart, nach einer kurzen Pause, entschärfend, „Natürlich nur im übertragenen Sinne.“

Deine Rachlust rechtfertigend, „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Aber ich hebe mir dieses Problem für einen anderen Tag auf, das die Liste zusammenzutragen ist akuter.“

Faiths Ton ist bemüht neutral, „Uns steht also doch ein Abstecher in die Stadt der Engel bevor?“

Entschuldigend, „Ich denke, ich muss zurück. Mein Abgang war gelinde gesagt, überstürzt.“ Faith senkt den Kopf, starrt auf ihre weißen Knöchel, die sich drastisch von dem schwarzen Metall und Leder der Tür abheben, du siehst nur ihren dunklen Scheitel, stockend, „Faith, sieh mich an.“

Ihr Blick hebt sich langsam und da sind so viele unausgesprochene Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht, du konzentrierst dich auf die vorherrschende. Schuld. Ermutigend von dir, „Wesley hat dir verziehen, wenn auch nicht sich selbst. Er weiß, dass ihr beide Fehler begangen habt und er schiebt sich selbst den Großteil der Verantwortung zu. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass er dich mit offenen Armen empfängt, aber er wird nicht zulassen, dass der Rat dir Schaden zufügt. Das macht es nicht einfacher -“

Faith nickt bestätigend und beendet dunkel deinen angefangenen Satz, „Aber es ist ein Anfang. Mehr als ich verdiene.“

„Das ist nicht, was ich meine. Du verdienst deine Chance und sei es nur um dich selbst zu beweisen, dass du durch deine Entscheidung gewandelt bist.“ Redest nicht um den heißen Brei herum, „Dass du mehr als eine Kraft der Zerstörung sein kannst.“

Denn sie war das gewesen. Selbstzerstörung und die von anderen ging für Faith Hand in Hand. Es gibt keinen Grund für dich, den Fakt zu beschönigen, denn sie hat deinen besten Freund über Stunden gefoltert. Dieser hat ihren Fall im letzten Jahr dir gegenüber für sie argumentiert und wenn er ihr vergeben konnte, dann blieb dir keine Wahl als sich seinem Standpunkt letztendlich anzuschließen.

Dominoeffekt und vielleicht wären die Steine tatsächlich anders gefallen, wenn die äußeren Umstände nicht so unbeständig und schlecht für die dunkle Jägerin gewesen wären. Wenn sie festen Boden oder ein Sicherheitsnetz unter sich gehabt hätte, das ihren Fall abgefangen hätte oder schlicht die Umstände nicht so negativ verkettet gewesen wären.

Ohne Zweifel, „Menschen können sich ändern, Faith.“

„Ja, und mir fällt gerade auf, wie sehr.“ Sie richtet sich auf, erwägend, „Du klingst verdammt nach meinem Therapeuten, Queen C.“

Schmunzelnd, „Solange ich nicht nach deinem imaginären Motivationstrainer klinge, kann ich damit leben.“

Ihr steigt schließlich mit einvernehmendem Grinsen ein und du kehrst in Gedanken zu eurem tatsächlichen Anliegen zurück. Zur Beschaffung der Waffen und exotischen Zutaten. Ihr seid zu weit weg von LA und du hast keine Kontakte in San Fransisco. Aber die ehemalige Hippie-Hauptstadt sollte genügend Esoterikläden besitzen, um einige echte Perlen darunter zu haben. Du wählst die Nummer des Zauberladens eures AI-Vertrauens und Rick der Besitzer gibt dir bereitwillig Auskunft und die Wegbeschreibung zu seinem Kollegen in Santa Cruz.

Sogar näher als Frisco, die fünfzig Meilen sind ein Witz und du lachst Faith triumphierend an, „Die Karten haben sich gerade zu unseren Gunsten gewendet, Sweetheart.“

Sie stimmt in dein Gelächter ein und damit gibst du Gas.

Ihr redet über die Aufgabe, die vor euch liegt, nicht über nagende Themen eurer Vergangenheit und du spürst, dass ihr zusammenklickt, was den Job betrifft. Du bist davon überzeugt, dass du heute genug Erfahrung im Nachforschen besitzt und dass die Jägerin jeden Gegner ausschalten kann, wenn sie weiß wie und das ist ebenfalls ein gelungener Neuanfang.

Du kannst dich nur vage an eine Zeit erinnern, in der Faith ihre Stärke positiv eingesetzt hat und selbst damals tanzte sie meist am Rande des Vulkans, statt sich aus der Gefahrenzone zu begeben. Faith eine verwirrende Mischung aus kalt- und heißblütig ist, die heute noch jedem ohne Kraftanstrengung ihrerseits den Kopf verdrehen kann. Dennoch ist da eine neue Ausgeglichenheit in ihr, die du nicht ganz benennen kannst. Die schneidende Schärfe ist in den Hintergrund getreten, hat einer unterliegenden Beherrschung platz gemacht, die sie nicht völlig leichtfertig jeden Kampf suchen lässt. Sie ist weniger boshaft in ihrem Gefängnis geworden, während du in Freiheit vor allem bitter geworden bist.

Faith nicht mehr Erklärungen für deine Gabe verlangt, als du bereit bist zu geben und du gestehst ihr deinen Handel mit Lilah ein. Erwartest kein Urteil und wirst nicht enttäuscht, denn Faith hat ihre eigenen Dämonen und ihr Überlebensinstinkt ist genauso ausgeprägt. Plus ihre vorzeitige Haftentlassung ohne Auflagen ist nichts, worüber sie sich beschweren wird. Die Besorgungen sind relativ reibungslos erledigt und ihr seid kurz nach drei zurück in Gonzales.

Faith kümmert sich um ein verspätetes Mittagessen, während du José anrufst. Unsicher von dir, „Wird das über die Distanz funktionieren?“

„Hast du dein Handy auf Lautsprecher?“

„Warte – jetzt ja.“

„Also vertrau mir.“ Der Priester führt dich langsam durch die Initialisierung und du ignorierst das verstummende Gackern und Meckern im Hintergrund. Nicht sicher, ob du deine kühle Contenance bewahren kannst, wenn du dir klar machst, dass er am anderen Ende der Leitung Hühner und Ziegen für den guten Zweck eines Menschenlebens abschlachtet.

Faith kommt zurück, legt den Burger neben dich auf das Bett und setzt sich auf ihres. Kaut genüsslich ihre drei Cheeseburger und Pommes, nicht im mindestens davon beeindruckt, dass José gerade ein Verbrechen gegen die Natur veranstaltet. Oder ein animalisches Opferritual. Versuchst dir klarzumachen, dass die Geschichte des Hackfleisches in deinem Hamburger wahrscheinlich tragischer als die hier war.

Eine Stunde später habt ihr die Waffen geweiht und die verschiedenen Puder und symbolischen Opfer zusammen zubereitet. Du isst dein kaltes Mittagessen und Faith macht sich mit dem Speer vertraut, dann mit der Streitaxt. Eurer letzten Option. Du hantierst die neue Armbrust und die Unruhe überträgt sich. Faith schlägt vor, dass ihr euch besser nach dem Friedhof umseht, auf dem der Mist abgehen soll. Du stimmst zu, nur glücklich etwas anderes zu tun als Sekunden zu zählen und folgst ihrem Beispiel.

Dolch und dunkle Lederjacke, grinst sie an, „Gibt es keinen neuen Kleider-Code für Psycho-Bitches?“

Sie lässt ihr verruchtes Lachen hören, „Nope, wir gehen mit der klassischen Uniform für diesen feierlichen Anlass.“

Du fühlst den ersten Thrill der Jagd sich in deinem Körper manifestieren, als ihr das Motel hinter euch lasst. Das feine Prickeln entlang deiner Wirbelsäule und sie mustert dich kritisch von der Fahrerseite, „Wie gut bist du?“

Du zuckst die Achseln, sorglos, „Ich bin weit von der Liga einer Jägerin entfernt, falls du das meinst. Aber ich kann einen Gegner auf Abstand halten und einen normalen Vampir ausschalten. Alles andere war bis jetzt schnelles Denken, Glück und Schutz des Teams.“

Sie nickt, „Für Training ist es wohl für diese Mission zu spät. Erinnere dich, Cor, ich werde und kann dir den Rücken decken, während du deinen Mojo wirken lässt. Erlaub dir keine Ablenkung.“

„Yeah, aber erstmal müssen wir den Friedhof finden.“

Frevelhaft, „Sollte in diesem Kaff nicht schwer sein.“

„Du musstest die magischen Worte benutzen, Gefängnisschwalbe.“ Ein ungläubiges Zungenschnalzen von dir, „Hast du vergessen, dass das die Einladung für Pech jeder Art ist?“

„Seit wann bist du so abergläubisch, Cor?“

Schießt zurück, „Seit wann du so vertrauensselig?“

Ihr durchsucht vier, habt keinen Treffer und du fragst dich für was diese Kleinstadt fünf davon braucht ohne Höllenschlund und sparst dir das verbale, ‚Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt’, gegenüber Faith. Deine Augen reichen für diese Botschaft und sie seufzt.

Die Sonne verabschiedet sich kriechend vom Himmel, als ihr zu Nummer fünf fahrt. Der Nervenkitzel hat sich in gespannte Energie verwandelt und als du den schwarzen Chevy vor dem Eisentor siehst, kannst du deinen Fluch nicht halten. Du bist mit dem Rucksack aus dem Plymouth, bevor Faith vollständig gehalten hat. Sie wird unzweifelhaft aufholen und du rennst auf den einsam gelegenen Friedhof, außerhalb von Gonzales.

Die Lichtverhältnisse stimmen noch nicht und du weißt, dass ihr nicht zu spät kommt. Trotzdem die Furcht ist da, unter der Oberfläche und du fühlst wie Faith neben dir in deinen Sprint einfällt, während ihr auf den neuen Erdhügel auf der Ostseite des alten Friedhofs zustürmt.

„Was zur Hölle treibt ihr da?“ Deine Stimme klingt explosiv und kommt der entsprechenden Frage zuvor, während du schlitternd zum Stehen kommst und entgeistert in das frisch ausgehobene Grab starrst, indem die Jungs stehen.

Die beiden tauschen einen Blick, der einen perfekt kultivierten ‚Uhm, Fuck?’-Ausdruck enthält und dann kannst du die beschwichtigende ‚Beruhig die hysterischen Frauen’-Routine ausmachen, die du so gut von dem männlichen Teil deines Teams kennst, dass du sie mit einem genervten Augenrollen aus einer Meile Entfernung sehen kannst.

Aalglatter ‚Klein Jungen’-Charme in Deans Lächeln, das nicht weiter als die blendenden Zähne reicht, entschärfend sanft von Sam, „Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht.“

„Nein?“ Du hörst das Lachen in Faiths Ton und dein Unglauben weitet sich auf deine Begleiterin aus, die sich so selbstverständlich auf ihren Speer und die Doppelaxt aufstützt, wie es nur eine geborene Kriegerin kann. Trotzdem, das hier ist nicht lustig, aber sie fährt fort, „Dann steht ihr also nicht schultertief auf einem halbwegs freigelegten Sarg und betreibt Grabschänderei und Störung der Totenruhe?“

Vielleicht doch ein wenig lustig, wenn man es so betrachtet.

Die hilflose Hand in Deans Nacken beweist, dass das hier offensichtlich genau so ist, wie es aussieht und Sam versucht einen treuherzigen Hundeblick. Dir platzt die Geduld, eisig, „Eine wahre Erklärung. Jetzt!“

Der Ältere gibt nach einer nachhaltigen Musterung von Faiths Auftreten und einem weiteren Blickwechsel mit Sam seufzend nach, „Wir wollen die Knochen mit Salz verbrennen, um das unerklärte Verschwinden von Kindern zu beenden. Alle zehn Jahre wird ein Mädchen in der Gegend gekidnappt, ohne eine Spur in den letzten achtzig Jahren. Das letzte Opfer verschwand vor zwei Wochen und dieser Hurensohn hier -“ Seine Schaufel stößt hart auf das verdreckte Holz, „ist dafür verantwortlich. Selbst wenn wir unrecht hätten? Er wird nicht toter, also kein Grund irgendetwas Überstürztes zu tun. Wir schließen das Grab auch wieder.“

Auf frischer Tat ertappt, kommen die ersten Wahrheiten des Tages, nicht dass du sehr entgegenkommend mit eben diesen im Diner warst. Aber du bist auch nicht diejenige, die zerfetzt werden würde, zumindest gehst du davon aus und ob sie mit dieser Wahrheit hätten umgehen können, bezweifelst du.

Dein Blick geht zur Sonne, die beinahe den trockenen Boden am Horizont berührt, „Okay, beeilt euch.“

Diesmal ist es Sam, der skeptisch nachhackt, „Wie bitte?”

„Du hast sie gehört, Welpe! Hopp, schaufelt schön, mit etwas mehr Tempo, das ist keine archelogische Ausgrabungsstätte und ich will ihn brennen sehen.“ Faith dreht sich zu dir, rhetorisch, „Das ist der Ort?“

Du nickst, verfluchst dich selbst, weil du so beschäftigt warst, das Ereignis zu verhindern, dass du scheinbar dem eigentlichen Auslöser zuwenig Beachtung geschenkt hast. Du gehst in die Knie, „Dean, seid ihr bei euren Nachforschungen auf irgendwelche Santería-Rituale gestoßen? Irgendetwas das synkretischen Ursprünge enthält?“

Er schüttelt nachdenklich den Kopf, „Nein, George war laut unserem Profil, als ganz gewöhnlicher Christ getauft. Weißer Abfall. Keine lateinamerikanische oder westafrikanische Abstammung und da war nichts in den Zeitungsartikeln, was auf eine aktiv betriebene Religion hindeutet. Wenn man von seinem kranken Fetisch für kleine Mädchen absieht, der zu seiner verdienten Lynchung durch die aufgebrachten Mitbürger führte.“

„Verdammt.“ Dein Blick streift besorgt über Sam und dann zurück zu seinem Bruder, „Ihr bringt das hier zu ende und dann will ich, dass du Sam so schnell wie möglich von diesem Friedhof wegbringst. Ihr kommt nicht zurück, ihr fahrt zu eurem Motel und bleibt dort bis wir Entwarnung geben.“

„Moment mal!“ Angepisst wirkt Sam noch jünger, er klettert aus dem Grab und baut sich zu einer imposanten Größe vor dir auf, „Was geht hier vor, Cordelia?“

Du legst den Kopf zurück und deine Handfläche gegen seine Wange, die Bilder sind durch neue ersetzt und du zuckst zurück, beschwichtigend, „Wir erklären es später, ihr müsst verschwinden.“

Er braucht eine handfestere Erklärung, greift nach Strohhalmen seines Wissens, „Seid ihr Wiccas oder was?“

Abwertendes Schnauben neben dir, „Sehen wir aus, als ob wir uns auf einem Selbstfindungstrip befinden, Holmes?“

Bestechend boshaft von unten, „Hast du Dad mal wieder nicht zugehört, Sammy? Erkennst du nicht die Uniform?“ Der hebt rebellisch sein Kinn, nicht bereit sich eine Niederlage einzugestehen. Oder nachzufragen, auf was genau Dean abzielt.

„Endlich ein Experte, wir sind aus dem Schneider, Chica. Wo sind meine Psycho-Pom-Poms?“

Du kannst nicht anders, als einen amüsierten Blick mit Faith nach ihrem bornierten Statement zu wechseln, kokett, „Ich könnte dir meinen Dolch als Ersatz anbieten, ja?“ Bevor du dich wieder auf den Ernst der Lage und Sams Frage konzentrierst, erklärend, „Nein, Faith ist einzigartiger als jede Hexe. Ein Slayer und ich habe nur einen guten Riecher, wenn übernatürlicher Shit am überkochen ist. So wie gerade.“

Dean durchschlägt den morschen Sarg und das krachende Geräusch hat euer gemeinsames Interesse. Er verschiebt effektiv die Knochen auf einen Haufen, schüttelt eine Familienpackung Salz und Feuerzeugbenzin auf die trockenen Überreste, bevor er ebenfalls aus dem Loch steigt und das brennende Streichholz wirft. Du greifst nach seiner Hand und yeah, die Familie war definitiv verflucht, das erfordert eine drastischere Warnung als, ‚Buh! Es gibt wahre Dämonen, rennt!’, weil Dean definitiv in Richtung der Gefahr rennen würde, wie sein Tod eindrucksvoll bewies.

Du versuchst eine andere Strategie, indem du all deine Gewissheit und Erfahrung in deinen Tonfall legst, „Falls du Morgen mit einem lebenden kleinen Bruder an deiner Seite aufwachen willst, wäre jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt, die Flucht zu ergreifen und ausnahmsweise nicht den noblen Retter zu spielen. Einverstanden? Wir sind keine Jungfern in Not. Kein Blick zurück.“

Das hat seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Dean sucht deinen Blick, wägt einige Sekunden ab, bevor er sich dafür entscheidet, dass er die Warnung ernst nehmen sollte. Er nickt scharf und du versuchst den Sturm unter der Oberfläche zu besänftigen, „Wir haben die Lage unter Kontrolle und erklären es. Ohne Scheiß, aber Sam ist momentan im Kreuzfeuer. Er muss hier weg. Es tut mir leid.“ Der letzte Teil war an deinen ernüchterten Lover gerichtet, damit packt Dean den deutlich weniger Widerspenstigen, ohne ein weiteres Wort und schleift ihn Richtung Ausgang.

Der Rauch brennt den Benzingeruch in deine Nase und du gehst einige Schritte auf Faith zu, „Schlagen deine Jägerinnensinne bereits an?“

„Das kitzelt sie.“ Ihr Kopf deutet auf das schwellende Grab. „Ansonsten nichts. Außerdem bist nicht du der Sensor für diesen Dreck?“

„Nur für deinen gewaltsamen Tod, der offenbar nicht heute eintritt.“

Du beginnst das Pentagramm zu zeichnen, die Himmelsrichtungen berücksichtigend und hoffst, dass diese Magie alt genug ist, um euch zu schützen, wenn alles schief laufen sollte. Dann holst du die fünf weißen Kerzen hervor und ordnest sie gleichmäßig, um dich herum an den Spitzen an, gehst in den Schneidersitz und legst den Rucksack auf deinen Schoß.

Faith tritt hinter dich in den Schutzzirkel und du lehnst dich leicht gegen ihre Knie auf der Suche nach menschlichem Kontakt. Hauptsächlich um deine Nervosität nicht Überhand gewinnen zu lassen, während ihr darauf wartet, dass Changó auftaucht und sich von euren Opfern besänftigen lässt.

Oder der eigentliche Verursacher des Chaos.

_~*~_  
_I've got a heavy heart to carry,_  
_But a very strong will._  
_It's just hard to travel_  
_in the shadow_  
_of regret._  
_~*~_

Dein Blick ist über den gesamten Friedhof gerichtet, mit dem Verschwinden der Sonne ist eure Stellung optimal als Aussichtspunkt und du entspannst dich mit Anstrengung. Knetest den Rucksack abwesend in deinen Fingern und dein Kopf fällt relaxt gegen Faiths Oberschenkel. Es wäre wenig sinnvoll, wenn deine Muskeln so verkrampft wären, dass du schon Schwierigkeiten beim Aufstehen bekommen würdest, wenn dieses Drama über euch hereinbrechen wird. Und es wird.

Da ist dieses undefinierbare Aroma von Unheil in der Luft, das deine Nervenden zum vibrieren bringt. Nicht der erkaltende Qualm, etwas das darunter liegt. Mystischer Verwesungsgeruch und der mit jeder Minute an Stärke gewinnt. Die Geräuschlosigkeit ist unheimlich, kein Insekt ist zu hören und ihr haltet eure Position schweigend, lauscht beide alarmiert in die zu stille Neumondnacht.

Die Gestalt, die etwa zwanzig Minuten später an der Westseite über die Mauer springt, ist zu konturenlos für dich, aber die Jägerin spannt sich im gleichen Moment an. Nur ein Schatten, der zielstrebig auf ein Grab zugeht, verhalten von dir, „Wer oder was ist es?“

Faith geht hinter dir in die Hocke, „Sieht nach einer Frau aus. Anfang Vierzig. Sollen wir sie ausschalten?“

Leidenschaftslos, „Sie hat bis jetzt nichts verbotenes getan.”

Abgebrüht, „Ist das ein Nein?“

„Nein“, damit stehst du auf. „Der Friedhof ist zu alt für einen kurz entschlossenen Grabbesuch.“

Folgst Faith, die schnell und unbemerkt den Abstand zu der Gestalt verkleinert, die vor einem verwitterten Grabstein kniet. Da ist ein langes Messer und die Frau stößt es in die Erde, wiederholt und du schreist deine Warnung, aber wirst ignoriert.

Beim sechsten Stich bricht die Hölle mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlag los.

Du hechtest instinktiv hinter einen Grabstein auf der Suche nach mäßiger Deckung, als die Welle von roter Magie über den Friedhof brandet, dir trotzdem zusammen mit dem Aufprall den Atem aus den Lungen presst. Mit dem aufgewirbelten Staub in der sengendheißen Luft, fällt es schwer überhaupt etwas zu sehen, ziehst den Shirt-Stoff über die Nase, um wenigstens nicht zu ersticken.

Erspähst, dass Faith es dir gleichgetan hat, LA-Smog war hier hingegen die reinste Frischluft-Kur. Die Jägerin direkt nach dem weißen Rücksog der Magie aufspringt, durch den Dunst auf dich zu rennt, die gepeinigten Schreie der Frau hinter sich vernachlässigend. Den Speer wegwirft und deinen Arm aggressiv packt, als du auf das Opfer zustürmen willst. Dich zu mehr Geschwindigkeit anfeuert und in Richtung Pentagramm zurückzerrt, dessen Kerzen jetzt einem Leuchtturm gleich in den dichten Nebelschwaden brennen.

Euch sicher den Weg zurück weisen.

Wütend von Faith hervorgestoßen, „Ich weiß, was los ist. Dumm. Einfach dumm. So gottverdammt bescheuert, kann man doch nicht sein.“

Du versuchst Schritt zu halten, ohne den Rucksack zu verlieren und dann schmeißt sie dich in den erleuchteten Schutzzirkel, du atmest heftig gegen die staubige Erde, verstört, „Was ist passiert?“

Denn irgendwie ist dir die Erklärung entgangen, die so ersichtlich für den Slayer ist, kaltblütig, „Meine Vermutung? Sie hat versucht den Mörder ihres Kindes zu verfluchen. Blödes Weibstück hat allerdings das falsche Grab genommen.“

Du starrst Faith entsetzt an, ihr braucht nicht mehr Drama, aber du kommst nicht umhin das Offensichtliche auszusprechen, „Gott, sie hat sich damit selbst verflucht.“

Deren Augen hängen gebannt auf der Gewitterwolke, in deren Inneren für euch nicht sichtbar eine kreischende Frau gefangen ist. Ungefähr zweihundert Meter entfernt und die Nebelfront vor euch wird dichter. Zieht sich enger um das Pentagramm zusammen. Du beneidest Faith momentan garantiert nicht um ihre übernatürlichen Sinne, dir schwirrt der Kopf genug von der mystischen Energie, die in der Luft liegt und die du auffängst.

Faith dreht abwesend die Streitaxt in ihrer Hand, mit mehr Beherrschung ihrerseits, als ihre nervöse Aura impliziert, „Yeah, wie gesagt, dumm. Ausgesprochen dumm.“

Dir wird zumindest eine Verbindung klar, „Deshalb hat Sam sich eingemischt.“

„Und mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt und du wärst instinktiv in dieselbe Falle getappt.“ Sie starrt dich hart an und ja, woher hättest du wissen sollen, dass das hier ein schief gegangener Fluch war? Ihr rennt gewöhnlich dorthin, wo die Hilfeschreie herkommen, dein verzerrtes Grinsen ist alles was du an Entschuldigung bieten kannst. Du bist robust im Einstecken von Rückschlägen, ihr genervtes Schnauben, „Also was ist _jetzt_ deine glorreiche Idee, Cor?“

Du richtest dich auf deinen Knien auf, „Sam hatte keine Ahnung gegen wen er kämpft, wir schon, also Plan A. Wir versuchen den Gott mit unserem Charme zu bestechen.“

„Kannst du das –" Ihre Axt zeigt ungeduldig in Richtung blitzenden Sturmwolke, die mit jedem Moment an Größe und Gewalt gewinnt, „Nicht als Gott bezeichnen!“

Blickst betreten auf, „Wegen Glory?“

Verständnislos, „Was? Wer ist Glory?“

Ah, ein weiteres schmerzhaftes Thema, das ihr heute Vormittag vermieden hattet. Sehr clever von dir, es ausgerechnet jetzt anzusprechen. Gibst dir eine mentale Ohrfeige und antwortest heiser, „Buffys letzter Gegner war eine Höllengöttin.“

„Oh.“ Der Laut umfasst eine Kaskade von Gefühlen, die über Faiths Gesicht fließen, bevor sie aufgewühlt wieder Richtung Kriegsgott blickt. Buffys Tod liegt vier Tage hinter dir, hat dich selbst nicht so tief berührt als die weit reichenden Konsequenzen, die sich daraus für dich ergaben. Die du gezogen hast.

Für die dunkelhaarige Jägerin waren es die gestrigen Nachrichten und der Blutbund ging offensichtlich tiefer, als du bis jetzt gedacht hattest. Ihr seid nicht gut in sentimentalen Gefühlen und das ist zu spontan, zu ungeschützt. Deine Hand greift dennoch selbstverständlich tröstend nach ihrer, „Immerhin hat sie die Welt gerettet, Faith.“

Ihr verhaltenes Flüstern ist gepresst, „Yeah, es ist nach wie vor nicht fair.“

Drückst ermutigend ihre Finger, sensibler als du dir zutraust, kommt die unbestreitbare Wahrheit, „Das ist es nie. Wird es auch bei dir nicht sein.“

Dann konzentrierst du dich auf das Ritual, denn ihr habt keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Fällst in die Litanei, die José heute in dich hineingetrimmt hat und deine Hände greifen sicher nach den Utensilien, die ihr vorbereitet habt. „Hoffen wir, dass Changó das Veredelte dem Ursprünglichen heute vorzieht.“

Alles eine Frage der Laune der Gottheit hat der Hohepriester gemeint. Da war keine Möglichkeit vorauszusehen, ob er eure Opfer annehmen würde und die Unruhestifterin im Gegenzug dafür gehen lassen. Ob er seinen Blutdurst mit Wasser oder Wein löschen würde. Du hoffst auf letzteres, während du dich aus der Lederjacke schälst und Faith das Puder mit dem Daumen auf deiner Stirn, über dem Mund und Herz verschmiert. Die Schreie werden leiser, entweder aufgrund der Schwere der Verletzungen oder weil ihr die steigende Aufmerksamkeit der Gottheit habt.

Du drehst dich zu dem Spektakel, beginnst laut zu beten, in einer dir fremden Sprache, stolperst anfangs über Silben und Endungen. Spürst Faiths bestimmte Hand zwischen deinen Schulterblättern, als du gerade dabei bist in kopflose Verzweiflung zu verfallen und du beruhigst dich fast sofort. Deine Stimme gewinnt an Überzeugung, bis du in einen kräftigen Rhythmus fällst und dann hindurch. Da ist eine andere Person in dir und du registriert konsterniert, dass es sich um José handelt.

Verdammter Voodoopriester und du fühlst sein Amüsement, hörst das Echo seines gedachten, ‚Santería, Kindchen!’, in deiner Seele und dann lehnst du dich zurück und beobachtest den Ritus vom mentalen Beifahrersitz. Der Hohepriester wusste besser, was zu tun war und du akzeptierst die Enterung deines Körpers bedenkenlos. Er hätte dich einweihen können, dass deine einzige Aufgabe im Öffnen deines Geistes für ihn besteht und du wärst deutlich weniger unter Erfolgsdruck gestanden.

Faiths Freak-Out als dein Körper aus dem Zirkel tritt, wird von José mit einer wirkungsvollen Körperstarre belohnt und du überquerst den demolierten Friedhof. Reihen von ungeknickten Grabsteinen tauchen vor dir auf, die unter der ersten Druckwelle nachgegeben hatten. Der graue Dunst enthält geisterhafte Konturen, die du vorher nicht erkennen konntest und die Toten schweigen noch immer bedrohlich. In ihrer ewigen Ruhe gestört, aber lassen dich passieren und du läufst sicher auf den Ursprung der Zerstörung zu. In die Wolke. Die Welt taucht für dich in gleißendes Rot-Weiß, das Schweigen wird durch echten Trommelwirbel ersetzt, was eine ziemlich passende Untermalung für diese Szene ist, registrierst du in einem grotesken Winkel deines Verstandes.

Dann steht ihr vor dem Gott und Josés Verhandlung mit Changó beginnt.

Ihr habt sein Interesse. Der Priester in dir tritt mit einer Mischung aus Ehrerbietung und Forderung auf, die du nie gegenüber deinem Gott aufbringen könntest. Dieser hier ist nicht namenlos und distanziert, sondern integriert in jeden Gedanken des Mannes in dir. Ein intimes Vertrauensverhältnis, um das du José auf einer primitiven Ebene beneidest und eine Selbstverständlichkeit, die so tief in den Alltag verwurzelt ist, dass du fassungslos die Zustimmung des wieder besänftigten Kriegsgottes vernimmst.

Changó lässt die Frau gehen, im Austausch für nichts.

Feuer und Vernunft sind offenbar die passenden Komponenten, um Krieg zu führen ohne sinnlose Opfer und dein Gedankengang fühlt sich an, als ob er aus deinem Innersten herausgerissen wird. Changós ungeteilter Fokus kommt auf dir zum ruhen und die sechs Augen der drei Köpfe sind beängstigend in ihrem Nachdruck. Versuchst dich gedanklich hinter José zu verstecken, der es nicht zulässt. Spürst, wie er sich von dir distanziert, weil die Sprache, die du gerade noch ohne Schwierigkeiten verstanden hast, jetzt ein befremdliches Kauderwelsch in deinen Ohren ist.

Kommst dir vor, wie auf einem jener Sklavenmärkte, die diese Religion erst nach Amerika gebracht hatte. Dessen Sprache du nicht verstehst, nur deinen Namen und die Bräuche einer Übergabe. Streckst unbeugsam deinen Kopf hoch, suchst widerspenstig die drei Augenpaare und richtest dich stolz auf. Du willst keinen Meister, bist deine eigene Herrin. Die Trommeln klingen bedrohlicher im Hintergrund und du fühlst dich nackt, gewaltsam heruntergestrippt auf dein Wesen und deinen Körper.

Er durfte kein Interesse an beidem entwickeln, das war dir klar.

Da ist ein amüsiertes Lachen zwischen dem Gott und seinem Priester.

Du fühlst dich nicht in der Position einzustimmen, ohne den Zusammenhang ihrer Unterhaltung wirkt es nur gefährlich. Fühlst dich begutachtet, wie ein Stück Fleisch, das kritisch hin und her gewendet wird und du plädierst für ungenießbar, wenn es deinen Tod oder deine Versklavung verhindert. Eure symbolischen Opfergaben waren nur für Changó von Wert und du bist letztendlich nicht bereit dich als solche freiwillig anzubieten.

Kennst deinen Wert und dein Preisgeld ist zu hoch.

Gehst dessen ungeachtet sofort zu Boden, als José den Bann über dich endgültig bricht und dich mit seinem Gott allein lässt. Die Panik ist kraftlose Wut, sein Blick allein reicht, um dich wehrlos auf dem Sand liegen zu lassen und du ballst dennoch die Fäuste, nicht kampfbereit, aber willens dich zu verteidigen. Egal wie zwecklos dieses Unterfangen sein sollte. Die Konturen verschwimmen zu Schlieren aus Rot und Weiß, bevor diese Zwischenwelt in schwarzem Rauch versinkt. Dir die Sicht auf den Gott nimmt und dann einem eigenen Lebewesen ähnlich auf dich zuflutet.

Du versuchst nicht zu atmen, aber wo immer du auch bist, du bist weiterhin ein Mensch mit menschlichen Reflexen. Deine Lungen füllen sich brennend mit dem dicken Gemisch aus Sandelholz und exotischen Gewürzen in dem Weihrauch, der dich Keuchen lässt. In deinen Organismus eindringt, durch deinen Kreislauf pumpt, dir deine Reaktionen nimmt und du spürst einen flammenden Schmerz auf deiner Wirbelsäule, einem Brandzeichen gleich.

Die Trommeln hören sich sehr weit entfernt an, als du das Bewusstsein verlierst.

Aber vielleicht werden sie auch nur von deinen Schreien übertönt.

Faiths hartes Schütteln weckt dich ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag und du blickst dich verstört um. Starrst in die sternenklare Nacht und du hast noch nie so viele Sterne gesehen und du denkst, dass nur einige davon tatsächlich um deinen Kopf kreisen. Der Rest sind funkelnde Nadelstiche in Königsblau.

Das Pumpen deines Blutes ist zu dröhnend, pulsiert zu laut in deinen Adern. Ihre Oberschenkel sind hart gegen deine Taille gepresst und deine Schultern hat sie in einem festen Griff. Deine Augen fokussieren sich mit Schwierigkeiten auf die Jägerin, die schwebend über deinem Bauch sitzt. Vielleicht war das Schwebe und Kreisen über dir ebenfalls nur eine Nachwirkung und du schmeckst den schweren Weihrauch auf deiner Zunge. Vielleicht war der Rauch doch illegaler in dieser Welt, denn du fühlst dich so wie du dir high sein immer vorgestellt hast oder die Wirkung der wirklich guten Schmerzmittel für Notfälle, ohne Notfall.

Atemlos und träge in einem, „Wir haben mit Plan A gewonnen?“

Bissig von ihr, „Wenn ich das panische Wegrennen unseres potentiellen Opfers richtig werte, dann ja. Immerhin konnte sie plötzlich wieder rennen, im Gegensatz zu mir.“

„Sorry.”

„Schon gut“, wiegelt Faith achtlos ab. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Bist du okay? Du warst einige Minuten komplett weg, ich war schon fast soweit den Krankenwagen zu rufen. Trotz Erklärungsnotstand.”

„Ja.“ Sie schwingt sich von deinem Bauch und hilft dir zu sitzen und du bleibst einen Augenblick orientierungslos auf dem trockenen Gras. Reibst über die Überreste des magischen Puders und dann grinst du die Jägerin mit purem Triumph an, kannst das verrückte Kichern drin halten und einen Teil deiner inneren Würde damit zurückgewinnen, „Wir haben gewonnen!“

„Mit Plan A! Duh!“ Da ist ungefilterte Genugtuung in ihrer Stimme, „Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?”

„Um ehrlich zu sein?“ Pausierst nachdenklich, „Keine Antwort, die dir gefallen würde.“

Faith zieht dich ungeduldig hoch, „Also Siegesfeier?”

„Gott ja und wir schulden den Jungs noch ein paar Erklärungen.”

Hinterhältig, „Tun wir? Reicht es nicht, wenn wir ein paar Drinks und Sex abstauben, im Gegenzug für ihre ehrenwerte Rettung?“

Du rollst die Augen und Faith joggt zu euerem Zeug, das eigentlich nur noch aus den Kerzen besteht, die sie stehen lässt. Sogar Axt, Armbrust und Speer wurden als Opfergaben anerkannt und sie greift nach dem fast leeren Rucksack. Während deine Augen die offensichtliche Verwüstung aufnehmen. Hörst entfernt die ersten Grillen, das Rauschen von Autos auf der Zufahrstraße und die sich ankündigende Rückkehr zur Normalität. Faith übergibt dir deine Jacke und da ist etwas anders, dass du nicht ganz benennen kannst, gibst dem zerstörten Friedhof einen verwunderten Blick.

Die Dunkelheit scheint weniger dicht, ist zu hell im Vergleich zu vorher.

„Hey, wir haben sogar die Finsternis ein wenig zurückgeschlagen.“ Und das klingt logischer in deinem Kopf als laut ausgesprochen und du grinst schief.

„Was meinst du? Das ist dieselbe Nuance.“ Faith schaut sich interesselos um, bevor sie dich besorgt anvisiert, „Bist du mit deinem Schädel nicht doch irgendwo hart gegen gekracht, Chica?“

Verneinst halbherzig. Nicht dass du dich erinnern kannst, vielleicht war es eine optische Täuschung nach dem Ende in der Zwischenwelt oder du bist tatsächlich auf einem Weihrauch-Trip. Ihr geht gemächlich zurück zum Auto. Die örtlichen Behörden würden das unter schrägen satanischen Ritualen abbuchen. Kein Grund sich den Kopf über einen alten Friedhof zu zerbrechen, wenn es die Polizei machen konnte und du bist bedingt neugierig mit was für einer Erklärung für die Presse, sie am Ende aufwarten würden.

Dann rufst du Sam an, gibst Entwarnung und die Anweisung, dass sie euch in der gestrigen Bar finden können, wenn sie wollen. Die Brüder warten bereits auf dem Vorplatz als ihr ankommt, Faith hält hinter dem Gebäude, am uneinsichtigsten Ende des Parkplatzes und ihr steigt aus. Minimal von Fahrtwind gereinigt und da ist dennoch eine feine Staubschicht über allem, du schüttelst dich, nicht zum ersten Mal. Zwecklos.

Erdiger Geschmack in deinem Mund und jeder Muskel, der brennt.

Deans Hände gleiten beifällig über den Plymouth, hinterlassen eine glänzende Fingerspur und du stöhnst, als dir klar wird, dass nicht nur ihr eine Dusche braucht und Autowaschen ist so gar nicht auf deiner Wunschliste. Der Ältere bewundert mit infamer Schadenfreude euer desolates Aussehen, während Sams Gesicht schlecht verborgene Beklemmung zeigt. Du lächelst ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor Dean aufs Wesentliche kommt, „Ich dachte die Legende der Jägerin ist nur das – Eine Utopie. Lagerfeuergeschichte, um sich und seine Hoffnung warm zu halten.“

Faith erwidert grimmig, „Nicht in unserer Welt, Hübscher.“ Der Grat zwischen Trauer und Akzeptanz in ihrem Ton, lässt dich aufschauen, „Hier ist es ein harter, unbestreitbarer Fakt, der einen jung sterben lässt.“

Du gibst ihr einen betroffenen Blick.

Da ist schiefer Humor in ihren dunklen Augen, für dich allein bestimmt, „Der Grund, warum man keine Stellenanzeigen für Slayer in der Zeitung findet, richtig?“

Zuckersüße Zustimmung deinerseits, „Japp, und keine für Todesomen. Unsere Jobs sind definitiv beschissen. Aber wir müssen damit leben, von der Über-Bitch Schicksal dafür ausgewählt worden zu sein. Also machen wir das Beste draus.“

Du strahlst sie an, mit all dem Optimismus, den du noch in dir trägst und es ist erstaunlich viel.

Faith stößt deine Schulter frech an, ungeniert, „Du siehst trotzdem so aus, als ob du zuerst ein Bad gebrauchen könntest, bevor du einen weiteren Auftrag für die Über-Bitch erledigst.“

Gespielt gefügig, „Bietest du mir an, meinen Rücken zu schrubben?“ Sie wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht befreit auf. Du stichelst unbesorgt weiter, „War das ein Ja? Denn ich denke, deine Raffinesse würde trotzdem gegen die meines Hausgeistes verlieren.“

Flirtend „Ein Vergleich, ob ein Geist oder ich es dir besser besorgen kann? Das ist unakzeptabel, nicht nur für mein Ego, Chica, und eine pikante Herausforderung mit meinen gesammelten Erfahrungen.“

Das derbe Grinsen ist zurück und schelmische Strahlen in Faiths Augen und du fühlst, dass die Trauer sich so schnell verflüchtigt hat, wie sie aufgetaucht ist. Ihre Finger streifen sachte über deinen Oberarm, hinterlassen ein Prickeln, ernster, „Lass uns drüber reden, wenn ich mein erstes Bier hinter mir hatte, Cordelia.“

Du weißt, dass das dein Signal ist zurückzutreten.

Du weißt nicht wirklich, warum du dich nicht bewegst, außer dass dir Faiths offener Blick bodenlos erscheint und da dieses unerwartete Summen in deinen Knochen ist. Ein unbestimmbares Echo, nicht nur deiner schmerzenden Muskeln, sondern deiner Seele.

Da ist ein vernehmliches Räuspern hinter euch, der Bann ist gebrochen und sie gibt dich mit einem provokanten Lächeln frei, verlegt dann ihren Fokus auf die vergessenen Brüder. Sie gibt den beiden die Auserwählten-Rede und du hast sie schon so oft gehört, dass die Faszination verloren gegangen ist. Setzt dich entspannt auf die Motorhaube und beginnst den Staub von deinen Kleidern zu klopfen. Hörst mit halben Ohr zu, denn Faiths Darstellung der Jagd ist mit einer Menge Sexappeal und definitiv mehr als einer Prise Sexlust von Seiten des Slayers gespickt, als die Version, die du von den Wächtern oder Buffy kennst.

Du schüttelst amüsiert den Kopf, da waren Aspekte in Faith, die sich nie ändern würden. Der hier gehörte definitiv dazu. Zur Erbauung ihres gespannten Publikums.

Sam kommt nach ihrem Schlusssatz vor dir zum stehen, in einem Stück, ausgesprochen lebendig und mit leichtem Argwohn in den Augen. Du gibst ihm ein offenes Lächeln. Streichst automatisch das Haar aus seinen Augen und die Flammen sind noch immer da, aber in relativ ferner Zukunft, so wie Faiths Tod und du ziehst seinen Kopf zu dir. Dein Ton ist weich, „Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass von meiner Seite nie mehr als ein Quickie geplant war?“

Er schüttelt verwundert den Kopf, passt sich flexibel an die Situation an, scheinheilig, „Machen wir zwei draus?“

Der Junge war nicht nur mit einer talentierten Zunge gesegnet und du nickst, bevor du denken kannst. Da ist ein fordernder Appell in deiner Stimme, der selbst dir unbekannt ist, „Wie wäre es mit einem richtigen One-Night-Stand?“ Er nickt begeistert und du drehst dein Gesicht zu Faith, neckisch „Kann das versprochene Bad warten?“

Die gibt dir ein aufmunterndes Nicken und hackt sich bei Dean ein, der gebrannte Zucker ist zurück, „Solange du mir unser Zimmer überlässt.“

Wirfst ihr die Schlüssel zum Motel zu und verlegst deinen Fokus auf den vertrauten Part deines Lebens, den ohne tiefgehende Konsequenzen, die Faiths Einladung beinhalten würde. Eine Nacht und diesmal kein Wiedersehen. Sams Kuss ist so glühend wie sein Tod, heiße Begierde und Selbstaufgabe. Du verlierst dich darin.

Ignorierst Deans jovialen Einspruch, „Sie weiß, dass das hier öffentlich und er minderjährig ist?“

Ebenso wie Faiths belustigte Erwiderung, „Ich denke nicht, dass es sie gestern interessiert hat. Weshalb sollte es heute? Komm’, du schuldest mir noch ein Bier für die Rettung eurer Ärsche.“

Die Stimmen entfernen sich, perplex von Dean, „Gestern? Da spiele ich einmal nicht Aufpasser und Sam kriegt zwanglosen Sex?“

Da ist wieder ihr kehliges Lachen, „Ja und es rettet ihm das Leben. Macht dich das nicht unweigerlich zu schlechtem Umgang?“

„Sieht ganz so aus.“ Deans verspätete Schlussfolgerung zu gestern folgt fast eine Oktave höher, „Deshalb waren die Scheiben beschlagen und _das_ war der Geruch im Impala? Gott, kein Wunder war er dieses Wochenende nicht wie üblich am ununterbrochenen Meckern.“

Fühlst Sams Lächeln gegen deine Lippen, du lehnst dich zurück und formst schmunzelnd ein, „Was?“

Er schüttelt feixend den Kopf, bevor er ihn horchend schief legt. Belauscht selbst die typische Faith Antwort und du grinst bei ihrem sexy, „Das liegt in der Familie, richtig? Hölle, ich liebe schlechten Umgang. Zeig mir dein Auto, das Bier kann noch warten.“

Das Paar ist um die Ecke und endgültig aus eurer Hörweite, amüsiert von ihm, „Ich hoffe, sie nehmen den Vordersitz. Alles andere wäre abartig und zuviel Aktion für den Rücksitz in 24 Stunden.“

Lachst auf, bevor Sam seine Hand in deinem Haar vergräbt, dich wieder näher zieht und deine Konzentration verlegt sich auf den Körper unter deinen Händen. Auf die verlangenden Lippen über deinem einladend geöffneten Mund. Den Pfad seiner Fingerspitzen, die sich unter deine verstaubte Kleidung vorwagen.

_~*~_  
_In fact it's so hard_  
_that I haven't actually left –_  
_~*~_

Du erwachst halb unter Sam begraben, als die Moteltür leise geöffnet wird und er spannt sich an, bevor Deans geflüstertes, „Ich bin’s.“ Jede Spannung aus seinem Körper nimmt, er sich abschirmend auf die Seite dreht und das Laken bis zu deiner Nasenspitze hochzieht. Du ziehst es schmunzelnd wieder auf adrette Brusthöhe, stützt dich auf deinen Arm und lugst über Sams Taille.

Dean bemerkt, dass du wach bist, rechtfertigend, „Sorry, Faiths Einladung erstreckte sich nicht bis zum Morgen.“

„Ist in Ordnung, ich wollte sowieso noch mit dir reden und dann verschwinden.“ Er geht zu seinem unzerstörten Bett, bis dein gezischtes, „Draußen!“, ihn hastig die Richtung ändern lässt.

„Oh, klar.“ Unangenehm berührt, „Akuter Fall von Nacktheit deinerseits.“

Mit mehr Schärfe, als du tatsächlich fühlst, „Raus.“

Damit fällt die Tür hinter ihm zu und Sam entlässt ein leises Lachen, entschuldigend von ihm, „Er kann ein Holzkopf sein, wenn es um Frauen geht. Muss daran liegen, dass seine letzte Beziehung, die länger als eine Nacht dauerte, in seinem Highschool-Abschlussjahr war.“

„Wirf nicht mit Steinen, wenn du nicht deinen One-Night-Stand treffen willst.“

Sam blickt dich nach deiner weichen Warnung entgeistert an.

Rudert metaphorisch zurück und legt eine komplette Bauchlandung damit hin, stotternd, „Oh, du hast –", räuspert sich, „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht implizieren, dass – Natürlich ist nicht falsches an heißem Sex, es ist nur, du wirkst nicht so, als ob du es nötig hättest.“

„Nicht nötig, uh?“ Musterst ihn vergnügt mit erhobener Augenbraue, sanfter Spott, „Mein Gedächtnis kann mich aufgrund meines fortgeschrittenen Alters im Stich lassen, aber hast du dich in einem moralischen Dilemma befunden, während du mir die Jeans vom Leib gerissen hast? Ich will hier nur sicher gehen, dass ich deine Wertvorstellungen in den vergangenen Stunden nicht überstrapaziert habe, Sam.“

Seine geröteten Wangen leuchten förmlich in der Finsternis.

Du kommst zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass Sam dieser Teint deutlich besser stand, als er dich gerade auf der Motorhaube des Plymouths mit seinen Fingerspitzen hat kommen lassen. Dir heiser die eindringliche Frage nach einem All-Nite-Drugstore und Motelzimmer ins Ohr hauchte, während seine Erektion noch immer hart gegen deinen Innenschenkel drückte und du ausschließlich damit beschäftigt warst, deinen Atem wieder gleichmäßig zu bekommen.

„Natürlich nicht.“ Die normalerweise mandelförmigen Augen sind in Panik weit aufgerissen. „Du wirkst beziehungsfähig, ich meine, normal im Gegensatz zu - du bist nicht so abgehärtet und zynisch wie Dean.“

„Du hast mich an einem Tag kennen gelernt, an dem ich nicht unbedingt ich selbst war.“

Schließlich kleinlaut, „Er ist ein Schürzenjäger und du nicht?“

Milde Ironie, „Das stimmt. Ich jage selten Röcken hinterher, wenn sie sich nicht in Besitz von Fangzähnen befinden.“ Du lässt Gnade walten, „Er ist dein Bruder, Sam, entspann dich. Dean weiß, was er tut.“ Klopfst ihm sanft auf die Brust und er fällt besiegt auf den Rücken, schwingst dein Bein über seinen Bauch und blickst ihn nachdenklich an.

Es gibt Wahrheiten, die universal gehaltlos sind, ohne persönliche Erfahrung und Verlust ist eine davon. Doyle gab dir diese schmerzhafte Lehre ungewollt mit, du hast sie dir zu Herzen genommen und dieses vor der Welt weggeschlossen. Zu deinem Schutz, weil du ichbezogen bist und damit wunderbar leben kannst. Masochismus nicht deinem Wesen entspricht und Menschen nun mal sterben, Dämonen ebenso wie Helden.

Dieses Wissen allerdings so theoretisch wie die Relativitätstheorie war, bis du Doyle hinterher springen wolltest. Es für Sam gleichfalls abstrakt bleiben wird, bis er seine Hände in Flammen taucht, um eine Frau jenseits jeder Rettungschance von der Decke zu holen und dabei selbst sein Leben verwirkt.

Du weißt selbst zu genau, wie schutzlos einen zuviel Nähe machen kann. Ignoranz gegenüber dem Übernatürlichen ist für die meisten Menschen Glückseligkeit und die Gefahren, denen ihr beinahe tagtäglich begegnet, sind zu hoch, um sie anderen leichtfertig aufzuladen. Offenheit führt zu einer Lücke in eurer Abwehr und ihr könnt es euch nicht erlauben, Fehler zu begehen.

Es gibt vermeidbare Opfer, wenn ihr es tut.

„Cordelia, was ist?“ Sams leise Besorgnis verlangt nach einer eindeutigen Antwort. Jedoch kannst du ihm nur die zensierte geben. Weil er jung ist und du ihm nicht die letzte Unbesorgtheit stehlen willst, die du selbst vermisst, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt.

Dass dies euer Leben ist und Normalität unerreichbar, Liebe gefährlich.

Schiebst die finsteren Gedanken zur Seite und besinnst dich auf universale Wahrheiten, die er jetzt schon kennt, „Manche Menschen sind einfach nicht für eine Zweierbeziehung geschaffen. Oder es ist nicht der passende Zeitpunkt, das sich etwas Dauerhaftes ergibt. Gerade in unserem Geschäft.“

Diesmal überlegt er, bevor er entgegnet, „Es ist einsam.“

Denkst, dass es das sein muss, um euch nicht unter der Verantwortung für andere in Stücke zerbrechen zu lassen.

Entscheidest dich für, „Manchmal.“ Du lehnst dich über ihn, „Aber nicht immer. Man findet seine Heimat. Menschen, die einem wichtig sind und mit denen man sein Leben teilt. Die Familie werden. Es schweißt einen zusammen und was verbindet tiefer als konstante Nahtod-Erfahrungen?“

Er grinst übermütig, „Heißer Sex?“

Du gibst ihm unfreiwillig ein Lachen, obwohl du den Kopf schüttelst und stiehlst dir einen letzten Kuss, bevor du aufstehst. Genug geteilte Weisheit für eine Nacht und du greifst nach deinem Slip, der irgendwie über der Antenne des Fernsehers hängen geblieben ist. Gibst Sam einen fragenden Blick und der zuckt betont unschuldig die Schultern, als ob ihn kein Wässerchen trüben könnte.

Du würdest seinem sündenlosen Gesichtsausdruck mehr Glauben schenken, wenn er dich nicht einen Meter neben dem Gerät gegen die Wand genommen hätte. Er war zwar laut Geburtsurkunde, Gefängnisbeute für dich, aber definitiv illegaler als deine Wenigkeit.

Stehvermögen war in jedem Fall vorhanden.

Ziehst dich lächelnd im fahlen Dunkel des Zimmers an und huscht mit den Worten ins Freie, „Ich verabschiede mich noch, nachdem ich mit Dean geredet habe.“

Der wartet auf den Betonstufen zum Parkplatz und du setzt dich neben ihn. Schreibst die Adresse in LA auf, die eine Lösung für seinen Tod bieten kann und gibst ihm den Zettel, „Du solltest dir diese schicke keltische Gravur auf deinem Lieblingsmesser zulegen.“

Er liest deine Anweisung, „Das ist eine Schutzformel gegen Druiden.“

Du nickst anerkennend, „Der Hexer zu dem ich dich schicke, ist geübt. Er wird dabei keinen Fehler machen.“ Du streckst die Hand aus, erwartungsvoll, „Soll ich noch eine Variation deines Todes verhindern?“

„Das ist kein Einmal-Deal?“

Mit bedauerndem Kopfschütteln deinerseits, „Nein.“

Aufgebracht, „Was ist Sams nächste Variante?“

„Er ist nicht bereit diese zu hören und wenn du lange genug überlebst, dann reicht dein Eingreifen vielleicht aus, um seinen Flammentod zu verhindern.“

Dean blickt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entsetzt, bevor er jeden Ausdruck verliert und schluckt, nur ein Wispern unter angehaltenem Atem, „Feuer?“

Deine Zustimmung lässt ihn aschfahl in dem kalten Flurozonlicht des Motel-Parkplatzes werden. Er reißt sich so schnell zusammen, wie er seine Fassung verloren hat, gefährlich ruhig, „Weißt du, durch was es verursacht wird?“

„Nicht wirklich, was seltsam ist.“ Reibst dir angestrengt über die Augen, „Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob meine Sicht durch was geblockt wird oder jemand.“

Eine armselige Erklärung selbst in deinen Ohren, aber du hast keine bessere und er scheint zu verstehen, presst die Lippen zusammen und starrt nachdenklich auf den Boden zwischen seinen auf den Knien überkreuzten Armen.

Die Post-Sex-Gelöstheit, die er getragen hatte als er ins Motelzimmer kam, ist schon lange verschwunden. Ist jetzt durch todbringende Stille abgelöst. Du selbst hast es nie geschafft diesen Fokus zu erhalten, aber den Reflex oft genug bei Angel in Aktion gesehen. So oft, dass du ihn zwischenzeitlich als Klapperschlangen-Instinkt nennst, dieses Ineinanderziehen vor dem Angriff. Der Mann neben dir ist ein Jäger, der keine Angst vor zu großer Beute hat und der Gedanke, dass ihr die beiden nur bei einem kleinen Routinejob auf dem Friedhof erlebt habt, lässt dich unerwartet frösteln.

Er nimmt dein Unbehagen wahr, ohne dich eines Blickes zu würdigen und erklärt abweisend, „Unsere Mutter starb in einem Feuer als Sammy noch ein Baby war.“ Ein tiefer Atemzug von ihm, noch unzugänglicher, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, „Etwas hatte sie gegen die Zimmerdecke genagelt. Stirbt er so?“

Dean gibt dir einen prüfenden Blick und du ihm die Wahrheit, „Nein, er versucht eine Frau zu retten.“

Er nickt und fährt mit der Musterung des Bodens fort. Nach einigen Minuten kommt er zu seiner Entscheidung und reicht dir wortlos seine Hand. Da ist nicht viel in seiner Zukunft, das ihn straucheln lässt und du schilderst ihm die Monster, denen er begegnet. Ihr erarbeitet Lösungen und er sagt, dass er diejenigen nachforschen wird, die ihr beide nicht kennt, was den Weg für die nächste Variante freimacht.

Dean ist anscheinend talentiert genug im Bücher wälzen. So dass sein Ruf als fahrlässiger Herzensbrecher, die notwendige geistige Ausgleichssportart dazu darstellt. Es ist ebenso komfortables Wissen für dich, Menschen, um den kleinen Finger wickeln zu können, um dir selbst zu beweisen, dass du dich noch nicht soweit von der Norm entfernt hast.

Dass du nicht das Charisma eines Serienkillers ausströmst.

Dann kommst du wieder bei denselben Flammen an, die seinem Bruder das Leben kosten könnten, aber Dean sieht soviel älter aus, als Sam zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ende Dreißig. Der Altersunterschied ist zu groß und du dir sicher, dass mindestens ein gutes Jahrzehnt dazwischen liegt. Er blickt hilflos und zuckt dann die Schultern, „Nehme ich den Bastard wenigstens mit in die Hölle?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Du wünscht es ihm. Er steht abrupt auf, du folgst nach einem Augenblick und ihr geht zusammen die Außentreppen zum ersten Stock hoch, „Ich verabschiede mich von Sam, dann bin ich weg.“

Er dreht sich zum kalifornischen Nachthimmel, der in der Vordämmerung eine bleierne Färbung annimmt, die dich an matten Stahl erinnert. Kunstvoll ungeschliffen wie der Mann vor dir, abwesend von ihm, „Ja sicher.“

Läufst langsam zurück und Sam ist schläfrig, als du dich auf das Bett setzt, verschränkst eure Finger, da sind wieder Flammen aber Sam ist älter und du starrst ihn überrascht an. Entweder war Dean phänomenal gut im beschützen oder Sams Pfad übernatürlicher als du bis jetzt angenommen hattest, wenn nur ein heidnischer Gott ihn heute zu Fall hätte bringen können.

Du schluckst, bist nicht geübt darin, dich für eine Nacht voll Leidenschaft ohne Dämonenschwangerschaft oder andere Komplikationen zu bedanken.

Er ebenso wenig und du lässt die Finger deiner anderen Hand ein letztes Mal durch seine weichen Haare gleiten, bevor du dich vorlehnst und den Kuss sanft platzierst. Zärtlich, „Goodbye, Kleiner.“

Er murmelt unter seinem Atem, „Kein Austausch von Adressen?“

Du grinst selbstironisch, „Ich habe gerade keinen festen Wohnsitz.“

„Was ist mit deiner Familie?“

„Die ist in LA und ich nicht.“

Da ist eine gut versteckte Spur von Enttäuschung in seinem gewandten Ton, „Also kein ‚Auf Wiedersehen’?“

„Nein, Sam.“

Ein letzter Blick und du verlässt sein Leben, so wie du hinein getreten bist, mit deinen Fingern auf seiner Haut und einem gewinnenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Trittst still neben einen in Gedanken versunkenen Dean, nach einigen Momenten einvernehmlichen Schweigens, brichst du es, „Dein Bruder ist besonders.“

Seine Augen leuchten und du denkst, dass du nicht so falsch gelegen bist, mit den gelebten Jahren darin. Stolz von ihm, „Ja, kein Zweifel.“

„Du ebenso.“ Er schaut dich überrascht an, „Die Sache mit dem Feuertod? Sam ist an deiner Seite.“

„Dann werden wir den Bastard ohne Zweifel mitnehmen.“ Siegesgewiss, „Wir Winchester-Männer sind von einem harten Schlag und stur bis zuletzt.“

Du lachst anspornend, denn du weißt zu gut, dass einige Schlachten so unvermeidlich wie die Dämmerung sind. So sicher wie dein eigener Tod, von dem du überzeugt bist, auch wenn du ihn nicht sehen kannst. Du hast dich durch deinen Handel mit Lilah einen weiteren Schritt von der Norm entfernt und du wunderst dich, wann die Distanz zu groß wird, um sie mit einem gespielten Lächeln zu überbrücken.

Wann du nicht mehr in der Menge untertauchen kannst, daraus hervorstichst nicht wegen deiner sexy Figur oder hübschen Gesicht, sondern weil du zulange in Begleitung des Übernatürlichem warst. Wann die Dunkelheit sich tiefer abfärbt als deine Kleidung und das Leuchten in deinen Augen mehr an unvergossene Tränen erinnert als eingefangenes Lachen.

Todesomen und es wird nicht immer so einfach zu erklären sein, wie bei den Drei heute.

Es wird für dich kein Warten mehr auf die nächste Vision geben, sondern ständiges Sehen und du weißt, dass dich das tiefer verändern wird. Es zu deiner Entscheidung geworden ist. Du unter Umständen ein Leben verlängern kannst mit einem simplen Handschlag und du bist so gar nicht die Person, die Körperkontakt braucht. Beendest das unentschlossene Herumkauen auf deiner Unterlippe, das waren Sorgen für einen anderen Tag und ohne neugierige Gesellschaft.

Erwiderst Deans ernsten Blick mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, „Du kannst meine Nummer von Sams Handy löschen, ich wollte in ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken und wenn du willst, in deines einspeichern. Irgendwie denke ich, das sich das für uns beide als nützlich erweisen könnte.“

Er gibt dir wackelnde Augenbrauen und du ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter, „Autsch!“

Lachend, „Zum Austausch von Kontakten und zwar nicht der perversen Natur, Freak.“

Spitzbübisch, „Natürlich, Cordelia.“

Holst deine AI-Geschäftskarte aus dem Geldbeutel, „Wenn ihr mal in ein scheinbar unlösbares Problem rennen solltet, frag nach Wesley und sag ihm, ‚Quis custodiet ipso custodus.’ Er wird dann wissen, dass du von mir geschickt wurdest.“

„Wer überwacht den Wächter?“ Ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln, „Das ist ein seltsamer Erkennungsspruch.“

„Wir sind unbestreitbar eine seltsame Sippe.“ Du lächelst breit, „Bye.“

Seine gedämpfte Erwiderung, als du die restlichen Treppen zum Parkplatz nimmst, „Auf Wiedersehen, Fremde.“

Winkst Dean zu bevor du den Plymouth durchstartest und zurück zu Faith fährst.

Die Tür ist nur angelehnt, eine Jägerin nicht in Angst vor nächtlichen Störungen ist, egal welcher Art. Das Motelzimmer sieht aus, als ob ein Wirbelsturm darin gewütet hat, mit Ausnahme deines unberührten Bettes und dir werden einige faszinierende Parallelen dieser Nacht klar, die du lieber nicht weiter vertiefst. Die gesamte Erfahrung war schräg genug, ohne dass du versuchst Logik in den Mix zu bringen.

Die dunkle Mähne auf dem anderen Bett hebt sich und Faith umarmt zufrieden ihr Kissen, erschöpft, „Hi Chica, zurück für dein Bad?“

Lässt die Klamotten nachlässig fallen und die einzige Erwiderung, die sich auf deine Zunge schleicht, ist ein müdes, „Wir haben nur eine Dusche, Faith, und ich hatte meine bereits.“

Versautes Grinsen, „Oh, du auch?“ Lachst, als du in dein Bett kriechst und ihr lauernder Blick dir folgt, aufziehend, „Späterer Termin?“

„In einem 5-Sterne-Hotel?“ Du gähnst, „Gerne.“

Schläfst noch mit ihrem Lachen im Ohr ein und träumst von verzehrenden Flammen, schwarzem Rauch und kichernden Gewitterwolken. Du erwachst mit Faiths Fingerspitzen auf deiner Wirbelsäule, zwischen deinen Schulterblättern und da ist ein kurzes Déjà-vu zu Sam. Er schien ebenso fasziniert von deinem Rücken gewesen zu sein, als ihr es endlich in ein Bett geschafft hattet.

Drehst den Kopf in ihre Richtung, Faith folgt konzentriert einem Muster, hat ihre Lippe fest zwischen den Zähnen. Dass sie dieselbe Form auf deine nackte Haut zeichnet, ist beunruhigend, wenn du nicht eine wichtige Lektion für aufregende Liebhaber verpasst hast.

Deine Nervenden erwachen unter ihren scharfen Fingernägeln zu neuem Leben, deine Stimme ist schwankend, „Was tust du da?“

Es ist keine Abfuhr, auch keine Einladung.

Kämpfst gegen das jäh beklemmende Gefühl in deiner Brust und Faith hüllenlos auf deinem Bett tut nichts, um eben dieses zu lösen. Die ist allerdings nicht auf einem weiteren sexuellen Raubzug, sondern neugierig, „Woher hast du diese Narbe?“

Du sparst dir das entsetzte, ‚Was?’, springst stattdessen auf und verbiegst dich vor dem Badezimmerspiegel. Deine Augen nehmen ungläubig die weißen Linien auf deiner gebräunten Haut auf, die sich gestern nicht dort befunden hatten. Dann bringst du deine Hand auf das Narbengeflecht und es fühlt sich glatt und gealtert unter deinen Fingerspitzen an.

Du würdest es auf Jahre schätzen, wenn du es nicht besser wissen würdest und es sollte rot und roh sein oder zumindest rosa. Stattdessen strahlt es dich mit einer Klarheit an, die du nur extrem tiefen Wunden und vollendeter Heilung zuschreiben kannst. Es würde nicht weiter verblassen, die Erhebungen unter deinen Fingern bestätigen es dir.

Es war weniger ein protziges Brandzeichen, als ein eingekerbtes Schutzsymbol.

Nur wenn man wusste, dass man nach einer Doppelaxt in der Mitte suchte, wurde sie in den filigranen Verzierungen erkennbar, die sich über deine Schulterblätter hinweg erstreckt und dort auslief.

„Verdammt.“

Faiths amüsiertes Gesicht taucht neben deinem im Spiegel auf und sie grinst, „Ergänzt schick die Tätowierung, Cordelia, obwohl ich Branding nicht für deinen Stil gehalten habe.“

Das ist der letzte Zug an deinem Willen und du gibst dem Bedürfnis Wes anzurufen nach.

„Wesley, ich weiß, ich –"

„Cordelia, Gott sei Dank!“ Du lächelst erleichtert bei seinem Ausruf, bis er dich mit einem, „Was zur Hölle hast du angestellt?“, zurück in die Realität bringt.

Versuchst einzugrenzen, auf welche Dummheit genau er in den letzten beiden Tagen anspielen könnte, „Worauf zielst du ab?“

„Nicht am Telefon und nicht in LA, wo können wir uns treffen? Ich muss mit dir reden, ohne dass Wolfram & Hart davon Wind bekommt.“

„Bakersfield?“ Ihr seid daran vorbeigefahren, „Auf dem Uni Campus? Vor der Bücherei? Ich habe Faith bei -“

Fällt dir ungeduldig ins Wort, „Ja, okay, ich werde in dreieinhalb Stunden dort sein. Bis dann.“

Blickst ungläubig auf dein Handy, Wesley war schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr paranoid gewesen und das war ein Verhalten, das keine andere Beschreibung verdiente. Rollst unbehaglich die Schultern. Er war klüger als grundlos in blinde Panik zu verfallen und dein Abgang allein, hätte nicht diese Reaktion hervorgerufen. Er hat dich nicht gebeten heimzukommen und die eiskalte Gewissheit, dass er es für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht tun wird, überfällt dich uneingeladen.

Faiths Stimme bringt dich zurück in die Gegenwart, „Das war kurz.“

„Und uninformativ. Wir sollen uns mit ihm treffen.“

„Du.“

„Huh?“ Drehst dich zu ihr, „Wir beide haben einen Deal und es sieht so aus, als ob ich deinen Schutz vor Wes’ Zorn gerade gut gebrauchen könnte.“ Faith zuckt zurück und du unterlässt es, dir zensierend auf die Zunge zu beißen, „Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen.“

Ihr seid in knapp drei Stunden am fast menschenleeren Treffpunkt und du hast dir verboten darüber nachzudenken, was genau deine Verbannung aus LA ausgelöst hat. Es ist Sonntagvormittag und die wenigen Studenten über die Rasenanlagen verteilt. Ihr beiden fügt euch perfekt in die Altersgruppe ein, wenn auch sonst nicht und da ist das nagende Gefühl von Endgültigkeit, das du nicht abschütteln kannst, während du auf einer Bank in der Sonne sitzt. Es sich nur verstärkt, als du Wesley mit ausladenden Schritten auf dich zukommen siehst, gefolgt von Gunn und in dessen Schlepptau Fred.

Die drei sehen aus, als ob sie die letzten Tage kein Auge zugemacht hätten und Faith beantwortet das schlechte Gewissen in deinem Blick mit einem bezwingend Kopfschütteln. Ruppige Geradlinigkeit, „Deine freie Entscheidung, Cordy, du schuldest ihnen eine Erklärung, aber nicht deinen Tod.“

Bevor sie elegant aufspringt, ohne deine Antwort abzuwarten.

Du erhebst dich steif, als du Wes’ finstere Miene lesen kannst und stellst dich intuitiv zwischen die beiden, als er die letzten Meter hinter sich lässt. Dich unangemeldet in eine feste Umarmung zieht, dass dir die Luft wegbleibt hat mehr mit seinem Tod zu tun, als seinem Griff und du packst instinktiv fester zu.

Sein Kopf kommt auf deinem Scheitel zum ruhen und du atmest gepresst gegen seine Brust, versuchst all die ungebetenen Gefühle auszufiltern, die durch dich hindurchrasen. Die Sirenen, die mit seiner außergewöhnlichen Begrüßung schriller geworden sind und die Anspannung in seinem Körper, die nicht abnimmt. Du wünschst dir, dass das enge Gefühl in deiner Kehle verschwindet, zusammen mit all den anderen falschen Signalen, die er ausstrahlt und für die du so empfänglich bist. Die Endgültigkeit wird fassbarer, steht wie ein Geist zwischen euch und du willst ihr keinen Platz lassen, drängst dich enger an ihn.

Hörst sein müdes, „Hallo Faith, ich hätte mir bessere Umstände für unser Wiedersehen gewünscht. Könntest du uns für einen Moment allein lassen?“

„Sicher, Wesley.“ Und sie klingt erleichtert, weil da kein Vorwurf oder Feindseligkeit in seiner Stimme zu finden sind und dann entfernen sich ihre Schritte und ihr seid allein.

Und er lässt dich nicht los und du traust dich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und all die Wahrheiten dort zu finden, für die du nicht bereit bist. Legst deine Wange gegen seinen stetigen Herzschlag, „Ich wusste nicht, dass du einer Nixe ins Netz gehen würdest.“

Da ist kein Erstaunen, denn er hat seine Nachforschungen dich bezüglich gründlich erledigt und du hast von ihm nichts anderes erwartet, „Und ich nicht, dass du die Zukunft so genau lesen kannst.“

Es ist einfacher, denn Blick auf Gunn, Fred und Faith in einiger Entfernung gerichtet zu halten, mit Wesley als Stütze, „LA ist verbotenes Terrain für mich, warum?“

„Weil Lilah einen Fehler begangen hat, der ihr den Kopf kosten könnte, wenn dies nicht schon geschehen ist. Sie ist seit Freitag nicht aus dem Gebäude gegangen und die Gefolgschaften, die in der LA-Niederlassung eingetroffen sind, sind nicht unbedingt angenehme Gesellschaft.“

„Was hat sie verbrochen?“

„Dein Schicksal geändert. Damit unfreiwillig die Pläne ihrer Bossen durchkreuzt und eine Lawine losgetreten, denn du wirst diejenigen retten, die du erreichen kannst. Hast schon damit begonnen, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Faith. Mich.“

„Ach übrigens, du solltest für dein Date mit einem Fafnir einen Flammenwerfer mitnehmen.“ Wesley lacht bejahend und du fährst bestimmt fort, „Und du weißt es besser, als einen Oni zu töten, nur um seine verfluchten Gefangenen freizusetzen.“ Seine Umarmung wird fester, sein Kinn reibt über dein Haar und du schluckst, „Ein Bajang ist eine ziemlich hinterhältige Art, sich zu rächen, ich frage mich, wenn du da gegen dich aufgebracht hast, Wes.“

„Sind wir die nächsten paar Jahre durch?“

„Ja und du siehst mit vierzig, noch ausgesprochen gut aus, wenn ich das erwähnen darf.“

„Natürlich.“ Amüsiert, „Keine Narben, die ich vermeiden sollte?“

„Keine sichtbaren, aber ich habe eine, die du dir ansehen solltest.“ Du löst dich widerwillig von ihm und ziehst deine Jeansjacke aus, dein Top war entsprechend gewählt und rückenfrei, „Stell dir meine Verwunderung vor, als Faith mich heute morgen auf eben diese aufmerksam gemacht hat. Denn irgendwie ist sie schwer zu übersehen.“

Wesleys Fingerspitzen fahren andächtig über die Struktur, nicht planlos und du atmest durch. Bist dir sicher, dass er dem Unbekannten einen Namen geben kann. Bewegtes Flüstern, „Gegen wen hast du gekämpft, Cordy?“

„Wir - Faith und ich - und gekämpft ist übertrieben, besänftigt schon eher. Changó wurde von einer trauernde Mutter für einen Fluch gerufen, was selbstredend nicht glatt lief und habe ich erwähnt, dass wir auf zwei raue Dämonenjäger getroffen sind, von denen einer noch nicht einmal die Highschool abgeschlossen hatte und ich ihn dessen ungeachtet flachgelegt habe? Was etwas über meinen Geisteszustand aussagt, auf das ich nicht näher eingehen will und es generell ein sehr aufreibendes Wochenende war?“

„Und ich wollte eigentlich nicht darauf eingehen, dass du noch nach Sex riechst.“

Du gibst ihm einen pikierten Blick über die Schulter und er dir ein anzügliches Grinsen, „Dein Befehl hörte sich zu pressant an, als dass ich eine Verzögerung durch Duschen riskieren wollte. Sorry Wes, wenn ich damit dein Weltbild von mir zerstöre. Und warum bist du plötzlich wieder so verdammt gutgelaunt?“

„Weil du einen zu mächtigen Beschützer auf deiner Seite hast und ich beziehe mich nicht bloß auf Faith, als dass dir die Kopfgeldjäger von Wolfram & Hart so leicht etwas anhaben könnten. Eine Befürchtung, die ich bis gerade eben hatte.“ Seine Finger tippen spekulieren gegen deinen markierten Rücken, „Es gibt eine Legende über den Ursprung der Jägerin, die besagt, dass sie von drei Hohenpriestern aus Changós Essenz geschaffen wurden. Natürlich sind die Quellen widersprüchlich und es ist nur eine Variante von vielen, aber – " Wes deutet mit dem Kopf auf die Rasenfläche vor euch, „Sag mir was die Studentin in dem hellblauen Kleid liest?“

„Eine Abhandlung über kalkulatorische Abschreibung.“

„Und dies auf circa zweihundert Meter, ich würde sagen Adlerauge trifft es. Aber Jägerin noch eher.“ Seine Arme gleiten leicht um deine Taille, „Wenn du dich nicht auf deine Sinne konzentrierst, dann kannst du Gunns Small Talk ohne Anstrengung belauschen und wenn du dich sammelst, Faiths Herzschlag hören. Du kannst riechen, was in dem Restaurant am anderen Ende des Parks gerade serviert wird und meine abgestandene Verzweiflung der letzten Tage auf der Zunge schmecken, trotz meiner Dusche nach deinem Anruf. Ich würde sagen, Cordy, dass du ziemlich gut gerüstet dafür bist, deine gegenwärtigen Feinde zu überleben.“

Die Anspannung in ihm ist gewichen und der leichte Tremor vielleicht nur deine Einbildung, vielleicht nur der Widerhall des Herzschlags in seinen Adern. Beherrscht, „Du willst trotzdem nicht, dass ich mit euch zurück nach LA gehe.“

„Nein, denn du überlebst keine Kugeln im Kopf. Egal wie dickköpfig du sein kannst und dort wärst du lebende Zielscheibe. Nichts anderes. Aber ich habe zumindest meine Begründung für die kopflose Hektik in der Höllen-Kanzlei. Sogar eine ausgesprochen gute.“

Das Echo von Gestern kommt dir in den Sinn und dass sich jetzt ebenfalls eine gute Begründung dafür in deinem Besitz befinden würde.

Folgst Faiths dunkler Mähne, die Fred und Gunn nachgeht, sie dreht sich unerwartet in deine Richtung und du kannst den neugierigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen lesen, gibst ihr ein Halblächeln und sie winkt ab. Holt Gunn ein und stößt ihn mit den Hüften spielerisch an, kannst sein Lachen glasklar wahrnehmen und Faith stimmt ein. Das Echo hallt in dir nach und du lehnst dich gegen Wes.

Denn diese Resonanz ist beunruhigender Fakt, aus Gründen, die du nicht näher betrachten willst. Die jedoch mit dem phantomartigen Eindruck ihrer Fingernägel auf deinem Rücken zu tun haben könnten und der Art, wie sie deine verbalen Eröffnungen unüberlegt pariert und ihre Hüften aufregend genug schwingen, um in dir das Bedürfnis zu wecken, sie an der Gürtelschlaufe einzufangen und die zu kompliziert sind, um sie schnell in Schubladen einzusortieren und dann zu vergessen.

Eventuell ist deine Beweisführung fehlerhaft. Vielleicht bist du einfach nur scharf auf sie und das wäre absolut neu für dich, denn bis jetzt beschränkte sich dein Interesse ausschließlich auf Männer. Du bist anpassungsfähig und grinst kurz, bis dich die Tragweite der Situation erneut trifft.

„Jägerin.“ Du schüttelst skeptisch den Kopf, „Macht das Faith zu meiner symbolischen Halbschwester?“

Nachdenklich von ihm, ganz der Wächter, „Changó hat mit dir eine weitere Blutlinie begründet. Also eher entfernte Verwandtschaft.“

Hervorgewürgt, „Aber ich verliere meine jetzige Familie.“

Wes schweigt und fügt dann gefasster hinzu, „Aus den Augen, nicht aus dem Herzen.“

Dir wird klar, weshalb er die anderen weggeschickt hat, denn er lässt dir die Privatsphäre für deine Tränen und du drehst dich, findest all die schlechten Vorzeichen, von denen du wusstest, dass sie sich in seinen Augen unverschleiert manifestieren werden. „Du hättest uns so oder so verloren, Cordy, denn die Diagnosen, die mir Nabbit vorgestern vorgelegt hat, waren eloquent in ihrer simplen Prognose. Maximal fünf Monate und ich frage dich jetzt nicht, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, diese für dich allein zu behalten.“

„Gut.“ Und du schließt die Augen, denn dein Blick ist sowieso zu unscharf, um die widerstreitenden Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht zu interpretieren. Er zieht dich in seine Arme und diesmal weißt du, dass er zittert und es der verspätete Widerhall deiner eigenen Todesangst ist. „Schlampige Anweisungen und göttliche Fügung haben auch etwas für sich, Wes, selbst wenn sie nicht alles lösen.“

Spürst sein ruckartiges Nicken und da ist soviel, was du ihm sagen willst, bevor er dich auf deinen Weg in ein neues Leben schickt. Es ist etwas anderes wegzugehen in der Gewissheit, dass du jederzeit zurückgehen könntest, als festzustellen, dass der Pfad komplett blockiert ist und du erst nach einer zeitraubenden Umleitung suchen musst.

Aber die Worte entfliehen dir und du kannst dich nur fester an Wes klammern.

_~*~_  
_yet._  
~Ani DiFranco – Itch~

Es vergehen sechs Jahre bevor ihr die beiden Jäger wieder trefft.

Aus Jungs sind Männer geworden.

Deine hunderttausend Dollar wurden auf hunderttausenden von Meilen verbrannt und eure Haut hat neue Narben. Die Lachfalten in euren Augenwinkeln sind tiefer, die Sorgenfalten nicht. Du siehst jünger als deine 27 Jahre aus, aber es sind keine fünf Jahre. Faith ist noch immer Faith. Blasse Haut und brennende Augen, lasziver Gang und unbezähmtes Leben.

Ein ewiger Wildfang, den du nie zu bändigen gewagt hast.

Da lodert Wut, Verrat und Schuld in Sams dunklen Augen. Ein Fegefeuer, das dich vage an Angel erinnert und dessen Blick nur einmal diesen Ausdruck allein für deine Person reserviert hielt. Damals waren verletzter Stolz, ungesagte Erklärungen und zuviel Distanz im Weg der vorbehaltlosen Versöhnung, als ihr euch ein Jahr nach deinem Abgang wieder gesehen habt. Er eure Hilfe in einer Schlacht benötigte und nicht andersrum.

Aber ihr habt gekämpft und gewonnen und das ist es, was letztendlich zählt. Katastrophe abgewendet und das überragende Glücksgefühl Wes und den Rest der Gang wieder zusehen. Ihn mit sinnlosen Wortgefechten auf die Palme zu treiben, durchgezechte Nächte und Gespräche, die erst lange nach Sonnenaufgang ihr Ende fanden. Eine feste Umarmung für Faith und dich von ihm, bevor es euch wieder auf die Straße verschlagen hat. Das Wissen in deinem Besitz, dass du ihn bald wieder sehen würdest. Du nicht deine Heimat hinter dir gelassen hast, nur ein sehr großes Stück davon und der Stich war unerwartet in seiner Stärke. Obwohl dein Fokus niemals zuvor so unbeschwert und sicher auf der Frau an deiner Seite lag.

Dean und Faith sind am Übereinanderherfallen noch bevor ihr eure Begrüßung ausgetauscht habt. Alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer zu brechen. Lassen euch in gespannter Stille auf einem weiteren dunklen Motelparkplatz zurück und Sam ist erwachsen geworden. Da ist keine Spur von Naivität mehr in seinem Blick und seine Frage kommt ruhig, „Hast du es gewusst? Wusstest du, dass Jess sterben wird?“

Antwortest mit einer Gegenfrage, „Hast du es?“

Und Sam zuckt geschlagen zurück, „Warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt?“

„Gewarnt zu lieben?“ Schüttelst den Kopf, „Nein, das ist eine Warnung, die jeder Mensch in den Wind schlägt. Außerdem sehe ich nur den Tod der Person, die ich berühre und du stehst vor mir.“

Dein Blick ist auf der Moteltür geheftet, durch die deine hellere oder dunklere Hälfte je nach Tagesform verschwunden ist, weil One-Night-Stands mit dem männlichen Geschlecht etwas sind, das ihr beide von Zeit zu Zeit braucht. Egal wie unkonventionell das für andere wirken sollte, ihr eure Eskapaden benötigt, um euch nicht zu verlieren. Es keine Bedrohung für langsame Morgen und durch geliebte Nachmittage ist.

Für gestohlene Quickies, verschwitzte Nächte und geteilte Jahre.

Ihr findet euren Weg unbeirrt zurück, blind. Zielsicher.

Das namenlose Echo zwischen euch hatte in deinem Kopf sein Etikett bekommen: Liebe. Ohne einschränkende Adjektive.

Holst den Sixpack vom Rücksitz, den du besorgt hast, als klar wurde, dass dieses Treffen zu viert stattfinden würde. Sam nicht die Person durch die Flammen erreichen konnte, die er so inbrünstig retten wollte. Deine Augen gehen zurück zu deinem Gegenüber, klopfst einladend auf den Beifahrersitz und dein Mitgefühl ist echt, „Erzähl mir von ihr, Sam.“

Er seufzt besiegt, bevor er einsteigt.


End file.
